Destined to be Death
by Tasha1
Summary: Duo finds out that vampires and demons and all that stuff you see in horror movies is real. Not only that but he finds out that he himslef has a very special gift that gets him into serious trouble. Has been updated quite a bit!
1. Prologue

Authors note- This is going to be a big saga. There aren't any warnings yet except maybe language. Hope you like it. Oh and I don't own any of this stuff so don't sue!   
Destined to be Death  
Prologue  
"And in other news, 3 men were shot today at - 'click'" The TV screen slowly turned black and the room filled up with darkness. A sigh could be heard, then bare feet rubbing across the carpet stepping on the occasional paper making a crunching noise. The light went on in the kitchen.   
"Oww." Her eyes squinted slowly adapting to the light. She made her way to the refrigerator. Not really hungry, more curious as to if she had anything good to snack on. "nope." Her search quickly came to an end. Looking up at a sticky notepad on the fridge door. She quickly scribble on it. "Get good food."   
She dropped the pen being to lazy to put it back on the fridge. Side stepping a large pile of books she brought herself to the table and plopped down in the chair.   
"God, I have to clean up...... I should get Marie back here." She looked over the mess in just her kitchen. More books then she could count were scattered all over her cupboards, table and floor. As well as newspapers, magazines, various dishes and bowls. Her place was usually messy. That's just the way she liked to live. But this time she had let herself go to far. And when that happens it's time to call Marie the miracle cleaning lady. She reached into her back jean pocket and pulled out a wallet. Dust bunnies literally jumped out when she opened it up. "Dammit" Miracles just don't come cheap nowadays.   
A magazine on the table caught her eye. Actually the title was what got her attention. 'KCB' and underneath that, 'Top ten Bachelors of the Year.' A smile crossed her lips. She quickly flipped through the pages. "Cute, cute, Oooo...., eh not my type. Ahha, number one!" The center fold-out had a big picture of the bachelor of the year on it. Quickly she scanned over his stats.   
Duo Maxwell   
AKA: God of Death   
Age: 19   
Profession: Retired Gundam Pilot.   
She blinked and looked back up at his name. "God of Death......" She glanced at his picture. He was a goofy looking guy. Cute though. With a yard long braid. He was wearing all black, but that didn't mean..... "Nah it couldn't be...."   
Hobbies: Mechanics   
Location: Colony L2   
Ok, girls this cutie has been named Bachelor of the year. Not only his he a major hottie but he's also a war vet. A man in uniform ladies. He enjoys a girl who likes to have fun and speaks her mind. She also has to know how to cook.   
Don't fret about this babes nickname. The self proclaimed God of Death retired along with his Gundam, Deathsycthe Hell. But that doesn't mean his wild side went with all of that. This is one guy who could show a fun time.   
A smile crept upon her face as she put the magazine down, "Self proclaimed God of Death." Quoting the article. She quickly got up and pushed the magazines and books around and off the table. Finally she spotted what she was looking for. A piece of paper with 'WANTED' in giant letters. "Looks like I'm going to L2"   
~TBC~   



	2. chapter 1

Authors note- I think this had a language warning in it but I'm not sure if it's this chapter or the next. Anyway hope you like it. Oh and still I don't own any of this stuff so don't sue!   
Destined to be Death  
Chapter 1   
"Hey Duo.... can I talk to you?" Hilde entered her and Duo's living room.   
"Ah so you want to talk to Bachelor of the year? Usually you have to make and appointment." He grinned up at her from the couch.   
"Duo." He had been doing that all week. Ever since she had spotted the magazine at the grocery store and brought it home. Big mistake.   
"Just kidding babe." He patted the couch. "What's on your mind?"   
"Well," She sat down on the couch and crossed her legs. "you know that Val has asked to marry me."   
"Yeah, congrates on that again."   
"Well we were talking and since we're engaged now we thought we should live together. Live together here."   
"Hey that's great. It'll be fun all living together. Val's a great guy, you know I love him like a brother! This'll be great!"   
"Ummmm.... well.... we were hoping to live... together... alone."   
"Oh.... oh, that's no problem I'll start packing now." He got up to leave.   
"No Duo. You don't have to go now. You can stay here as long as you'd like until you find your own place." She stood up to stop him.   
"Look babe," He placed his hands on her shoulders, "you're not hurting my feelings or anything like that. I've been waiting for you to ask me to get lost."   
"Duo I'm not-"   
"Shush, I've all ready asked Heero if I could crash at his place for a while. He said I could move in with him if I wanted to 'cause he's got an extra room."   
That was true. Heero had just moved into a fairly large apartment, large enough for two ex-gundam pilots to live in that is. Apparently, from what Hilde had heard, Heero had been working at the Canq Kingdom and him and Releena were an item. He broke it off suddenly and moved away. Duo told her that wasn't true but you could never tell with Heero Yuy. And Releena wouldn't say anything. She smiled at Duo as he grinned at her.   
"I want to give you and Val some alone time. I know how frisky engaged couples are."   
"Duo!"   
"Don't worry about me babe. You two just have to take me out for a farewell dinner, deal?"   
"Deal!" Hilde hugged Duo. "You're the best."   
"Same to you babe." Duo sighed as he held her close to him.   
* * * * *   
'Ding-dong'   
"Coming!" Hilde brushed the flour onto her apron and jogged to the door. She opened the door to find a young women standing there. "Hello may I help you?"   
The woman smiled. She had a cheerful look on her face. Small framed glasses fit the shape and size of her head perfectly. She was wearing a light blue blouse. Hilde noticed she had a blouse similar and that the skirt she was wearing would go good with it. Her dark red hair was long, past her shoulders. Hilde had just decide to grow her hair out for the wedding. She wished her hair was as long and as beautiful as this woman's.   
"Yes, does Duo Maxwell live here?"   
"He used to. Why, is he in some kind of trouble again?"   
"Trouble.... no. I'm a fan of his. You know he was named Bachelor of the year?"   
Hilde just sighed. "Yeah I know."   
"So do you know where I can find him."   
"Yeah, I can give you his new address."   
"That'd be great thanks!"   
Hilde motioned her to come in. As she walked to the kitchen she asked her, "So what's your name?"   
"Kana!" She stood waiting in the porch, "Kana, Lamia."   
Hilde came back into the porch holding a small piece of paper, "Here you go Kana. The apartment building is just a few blocks away from here. But he might not be home yet." Hilde smiled politely and handed her the address.   
"Thank you Mrs..... I didn't catch your name."   
"Just call me Hilde."   
"Thank you Hilde. I better get going. Bye."   
"Good-bye."   
* * * * *   
Kana looked down at the piece of paper Hilde had given her. She stopped in front of the door with the number 13 on it. Smirking to herself, "Figures." First she tried to open to the door, it was locked. Shrugging she knocked. No answer. Her face crumpled in frustration. Then looking down the hallway to make sure no one was coming she tapped her finger twice on the door and it opened. Smiling she walked in.   
The place was dark. All the blinds were closed tight not letting in shred of sunlight. It reminded her of the dump she called home. She didn't recognize the scent of the room. It wasn't a bad smell. She rather liked it. Maybe some sort of cologne this Duo Maxwell wears. There were a lot of clothes dispersed around the room. Typical men, she thought, but then again it was cleaner then her place. She went over to a desk with a laptop on it. She fingered through all the papers.   
"Hmm...... what's this?" She picked up a piece of paper.   
"Hey! Who are you? What are you doing in my place?"   
Kana quickly turned around, hands behind her back trying to put the paper back on the desk.   
"I asked you a question!"   
A tall man, about 6" tall, stood at the door way with his hands on his hips. He was wearing a worn out pair of blue jeans and a black button-up T-shirt. Kana smiled as she recognized who he was. The long braid gave his identity away.   
She slowly walked towards him. Licking her lips she whispered loud enough for him to hear, "Shinigami himself."   
~TBC~   



	3. Chapter 2

Authors note- oops I think I might have skipped this chapter. Sorry about that you probably were very confused. So this is chapter two and the other one is chap 3.  
  
Warnings Language and Legal stuff I don't own the stuff balh blah blah. Enjoy!   
  
Destined to be Death  
  
Chapter 2   
  
"Who the hell are you?" Duo growing more angry at the stranger girl in his apartment.   
  
"My name is Kana Lamia." She walked up to him holding out her hand.   
  
"Ok, Kana. What are you doing in here?"   
  
"The door was open Mr. Maxwell. I'm so sorry I didn't know you weren't home." She lied, "I... I just... I can't believe it's really you!"   
  
"Look lady, we've never met before so even if you think you know me-"   
  
"Oh no, Mr. Maxwell. We have never met. I'm so sorry if I'm scaring you."   
  
"Scare me babe. Nah, you're to cute to scare anyone."   
  
"Please Mr. Maxwell......" She tried her best to look embarrassed.   
  
"Call me Duo."   
  
"Ok Duo. Ummm... where should I start."   
  
"You could tell me why you're here."   
  
She looked down at the floor. How could she put it simply. To tell this man that he really was the God of Death. It would take a lot of convincing, but that was one of Kana's talents. She could make someone believe the most outrages lie. Being the great actress she was.   
  
"You won't believe me if I told you."   
  
"Come on. You've probably come to tell me you have a crush on me. Am I   
right? Don't worry you're not the first."   
  
Kana rolled her eyes. Who does this guy think he is, she thought to herself. "Fine, I'm gonna put this very simply. You are The God of Death. You are Shinigami."   
  
Duo looked a bit puzzled, "Yeah so."   
  
"No, you don't understand. You actually are Shinigami. The one who has been named in a number of prophesies, the one who may bring the apocalypse."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"See I told you, that you wouldn't believe me."   
  
"Look lady, I don' know what you're on but that's just a name I gave myself. No big deal."   
  
"That makes it even more of a big deal. That you gave yourself that name. It's said in the prophesies-"   
  
"Prophesies, you mean things about the future?"   
  
"Yeah, they are predictions for the future, usually they don't come true, at least not all of them. But you are mentioned in almost everyone about the near future. You are known as the self proclaimed Shinigami."   
  
"Uh huh.... and even if this is all true what does it have to do with me?"   
  
"It has everything to do with you. You are the God of Death. You are destined to bring the human race to an end if you choose not to learn how to control your power. You've probably already noticed yourself feeling stronger perhaps. You'll start becoming very angry."   
Duo frowned at Kana, "This is bullshit. I haven't felt different at all. You know Kana, was it, I think you need some help. If you really think I'm going to believe this-"   
  
"Another thing is that you have been surrounded by death all your life. That's another thing that makes you the God of Death."   
Duo's face went blank and he moved away from Kana a bit.   
  
"Duo, why do you call yourself the God of Death?"   
  
"That's non of your god damn business!" He yelled at her.   
She sat back smiling as he cooled down, "Have you always had that temper, Mr. Maxwell?"   
  
Duo growled something under his breath and looked back up at Kana,   
  
"Fine, so if I am really Shinigami, for real. What do you want from   
me?"   
  
"I've come here to take you to earth. To the Vatican in Italy. There you will learn to control your power and pretty much not destroy the world."   
  
"How am I going to destroy the world?"   
  
"The demon inside you will take over your new power and will destroy the world, to put it simply."   
  
"I have a demon in me?"   
  
"You are the God of Death, what do you expect to have in you? Cute fuzzy bunny rabbits?" She snarled sarcastically.   
Duo frowned, her change of character wasn't expected.   
  
"Oh, sorry. Anyway, not much is known about the God of Death. Just what the prophesies tell us."   
  
"And what do they tell you?"   
  
"Well, most of them say that if you side with the demons, that all of   
humanity will be destroyed. And if you learn to control your power then the demon race is in a lot of trouble if you choose to work against them."   
  
"Demon race?"   
  
"Yes, there are demons, vampires, witches, sorcery. Pretty much the stuff you see in the movies, but not so Hollywood. The bad guys win most of the time in the real world."   
Duo shook his head, "This is too much to take in at one time."   
  
"That's why you should come with me. I can explain everything to you. Look, I know that you shouldn't trust me. But here's the deal. You come with me to Earth. I bring you to the Vatican where you'll be safe. They'll teach you how to control your power and then after that you can do whatever you want. If you choose not to come with me well I'll have to go back to earth alone and when the people Vatican find out that you're out here without knowledge of your power. Well in order to say all of humanity they'll have to kill you. I don't want to see you dead so I really hope you'll come with me. It's your only hope. I now you're a Gundam pilot but that won't help you against these guys. They can hire assassins. Assassins with magic. Not even your Gundam could go up against a trained sorcerer."   
  
Duo sat back taking all of what she just said in. After a couple minutes of debating to himself he grinned at the red head, "When do we leave?"   
  
Kana clapped her hands together and smiled at Duo, "Great! We'll leave as soon as you can get packed."   
  
"Leave where?" A mono tone voice interrupted the two. Kana and Duo both looked behind them to find Heero standing right above them. She hadn't even heard or sensed him come in. How strange she thought.   
  
"Heero! When did you get home." Duo stood up to greet his roommate.   
Heero didn't answer his question just stared at Kana, "Who's this?"   
  
"Oh, this is Kana..... What did you say your last name was?"   
  
"Hello! I'm Kana Lamia." She held out her hand in greeting.   
Heero just continued to stare at her. Then he looked at Duo, "Where are you going?"   
  
"I'm going to go to earth with Kana. It's a real long story Heero but I don't think I'll be back for a while."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"I just said it's a long story. I'm sorry Heero I'm sure you really wanted us to be roommates for longer," Duo said sarcastically, he knew Heero wouldn't care. "But I have to go. A matter of life and death kind of thing."   
  
Heero looked over Kana again. She shifted uncomfortably. She knew there was something about this guy, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She thought she sensed something in him but now it was gone.   
  
"I'm coming with you."   
  
"Nani!?!" Duo yelped, "What, why Heero?"   
  
"I don't trust her."   
  
"Oh, thanks!"   
  
"Heero, remember how we were talking about improving on your social   
skills."   
  
"I have to go to Earth anyway."   
  
"Mission?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
Kana tapped her foot, "Look, I don't have a problem with him coming, " maybe it would give her time to check up on this Heero guy she thought,   
"But can we hurry up. I'll explain everything to both of you once we're on the plane."   
  
~TBC~   
There that probably makes more sense. Please review!  



	4. Chapter 3

AN- this is the thrid chapter. Once again sorry about the confusion!  
Warnings- Language Legal stuff- Don't own don't sue   
  
Chapter 3  
  
It had only taken Duo and Heero 20 minutes to get packed. Duo would have taken longer had Heero not have helped him. While waiting, Kana had gotten on her cell phone and made arrangement for their transportation. Her connections with a few shuttle pilots had able her to get their own private shuttle. It would take them right to Rome, Italy.   
  
The ride to the space port wasn't long but it was very quiet. Heero, Kana quickly figured out, wasn't the talkative type. He was driving, pretty much keeping his eyes on the road. Once and a while he glanced at her in the back seat. She would quickly look out the window every time he did that. Not wanting him to know she was burning a hole in the back of his head, staring at him. There was just something about him that Kana did not like. He had said that he didn't trust her. Well she didn't trust him all that much either. Duo seemed to be mumbling to himself. Probably still in shock from what was going on. Heero would glare at him if he got to loud and he quickly shut up. Kana had a feeling Heero wasn't somebody even Duo wanted to mess with.   
Once they got to the space port, Kana lead Heero and Duo to a check out station. A young man dressed in a security outfit was standing behind the counter. He had long blond hair and the most beautiful bewitching eyes. Kana smiled, "Hey Allen!"   
  
"Kana, it's been a long time."   
  
"Yeah, and I'd love to stay and chat but I'm kinda in a hurry."   
  
"I got your message. Your shuttle is already for departure."   
  
"Great," She turned around to Heero and Duo, "You guys aren't carrying anything like guns and weapons like that?"   
  
Duo glanced at Heero and smiled as Heero shook his head. Duo looked back at Kana, "If you're wondering if it would be safe for us to go through a metal detector, I'd have to say, no."   
  
Kana eyed Heero for a moment and twisted back to Allen and smiled cheerfully.   
  
Allen frowned as his hand hovered over the keyboard in front of him. He punched in a couple keys and the metal detector loud hum faded until it was off. "You owe me big."   
  
"Don't I always!" Kana giggled. She picked up her bag leaned over the counter and gave Allen a quick kiss on the cheek. Then she motioned for Duo and Heero to follow her again.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Heero stared at Duo, and he thought I was insane, he thought. Kana had just explained to him the nature of their visit to earth. He wouldn't have believed a word the woman had said if it hadn't all made sense. The part about Duo being the God a Death, a legendary demon destined to destroy the world, he was still having a bit of trouble comprehending the whole idea. But he had already known about demons, vampires and other such evils. It's not like he didn't know what he was using for target practice during his training. Those Vamps didn't have a chance against the perfect solider. But Dr. J thought Heero didn't know about the gene steroids. He wasn't the perfect solider for nothing. Hacking into Dr. Js files was easy and he soon found out the truth. That Dr. J had been pumping him full of demon genes. Heero had no grudge against the doctor. The genes had made him stronger and had practically no bad side effects.   
  
Heero just couldn't figure out why Duo trusted Kana Lamia so much. To actually agree to go with her. This could be one big trap. The braided baka, it's a good thing he has a friend like me. He looked to his right, Duo was just sitting there staring at the back of Kana's seat. He then looked at Kana who had her nose in a book.   
  
"What are you?" Heero broke the silence.   
  
Kana nearly jumped out of her seat. Duo glanced at Heero with a puzzled look on his face.   
  
"Excuse me?" Kana put her book down and twisted around in her seat.   
  
"What are you? What do you do?"   
  
"What do you mean what do I do?"   
  
"You told us that you have to bring Duo to the Vatican. Who sent you?"   
  
"The priests at the Vatican of course."   
  
"And what do you do there."   
  
"I'm a scholar. I study the books there. I'm studying to be a prophet."   
  
"Hmn..." Heero folded his arms over his chest and stared blankly ahead.   
  
Kana rolled her eyes, and shrugged. Just as she sat back down Heero asked another question making her jump again, "What do the Prophesies say about Duo."   
  
"Heero," Duo growled, "She already said that I'm gonna destroy the world can you just drop it."   
  
"I want to know what they said exactly." Ignoring Duo, "You said you were studying to be a prophet you should know what they said."   
  
"ummmmm..... well the only one that comes to mind is.... now how did that go.... oh, it went something like. After the war of the metal men, the self proclaimed Shinigami will come."   
  
"Hmn.... What book are you reading?"   
  
"It's a novel."   
  
"Can I see it?"   
  
"What's with all the questions?"   
  
"I want to see you book."   
  
"Well to bad I'm reading it"   
  
"Would you both shut-up!" Duo snapped   
  
* * * * *   
  
"You guys go get our luggage and I'll check our passports." Kana waved their passports as she walked away from them.   
She started humming a song she had heard playing on the speakers above her head. Her eyes were shut to the world, able to see her way without them. Everything was going perfectly. How could anything go wrong? Suddenly her senses perked up. Two vampires. Strange, it's still light out, why would they be...? Oh no. Kana realized who the vamps were when she recognized to very pale faces coming towards her.   
  
"Reynar, Shade! How are my two favorite blood suckers?"   
  
"Cut the crap, Kana. Where's our money?" The taller vampire came up and grabbed her by her caller.   
  
"Shade. Be gentle this is an expensive blouse." she pushed away from him. "Look you guys. I have your money, just not on me. I just got back from the colonies. I'm not caring that kind of cash around the world ok."   
  
"We want our money now you little bitch!"   
  
"I'll have it by tomorrow."   
  
"We said now!"   
  
"And I said tomorrow. Look, I've got a big job going on. I'm getting paid tomorrow. I double what I owe you if you can just wait."   
Reynar, obviously the brains out of the two, thought about this for a moment. "What's the job?"   
  
Kana smiled and pointed over to the luggage pick up area. "See the guy with the long braid." Reynar nodded, "He's the God of Death."   
Reynar raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding?"   
  
"No that's him. The real thing. I'm bringing him to the Vatican today. There's a big reward for him. And you know how well those holy guys pay"   
  
"What your giving him over to those holy shits? You know Dalton ain't gonna be happy 'bout that."   
  
"Eh, I could care less if Dalton gets angry with me. He can go and sit on a cross and rotate."   
"You're one dangerous little witch." Reynar shook his head, "Did I ever tell you how hot you look." Reynar put his cold hands on her hips bringing her close to him.   
"yes, unfortunatly." Kana tried to push away but he grabbed her wrists.   
  
"Where you going babe?" He tighten his grip as she struggled to get free.   
  
A hand planted itself on Reynar's arm, "Hey man, let her go." Duo pulled on Reynar's arm.   
  
Startled, the vampire let go of Kana and backed away. "Hey sorry.... didn't know she was with you." He looked straight into Duo's eyes. Fear emanating from his own cold dead eyes. "Come on Shade." Before he left he pointed at Kana, "Tomorrow!"   
  
"What was that?" Duo asked concerned. Heero just stood behind him a couple of steps.   
  
"Nothing, they're just some jerks I know. Don't worry about it." She paused, "Well we should get going."   
  
* * * * *   
  
Heero phoned up a taxi company as Kana and Duo did the passports. Right after that he phoned up the operator.   
  
"Hello, can you connect me to Quatre Winners office in London?"   
  
"Yes sir."   
  
'Ring...... ring' "Hello Winner enterprise, Anne speaking."   
  
"Is Mr. Winner there?"   
  
"I'm sorry, but Master Winner is busy right now-"   
  
"This is Heero Yuy."   
  
"Oh, Mr. Yuy. I didn't know it was you. I'll connect you to his private office."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
'Ring' "Heero? How are you?"   
  
"Hey Quatre. Duo and I are on Earth."   
  
"That's great! Are you guys going to come by and visit."   
  
"Hmn, maybe. We're in Italy. We might come by later."   
  
"What are you doing in Italy."   
  
"Mission."   
  
"Oh, well be sure to call again and try and come visit ok."   
  
"Hmn" Heero hung up and walked outside to wait for the cab.   
  
The cab driver helped them with their suitcases and then they were off. Kana and Duo were sitting in back and Heero sat up in the passengers seat. Heero was still keeping an eye on the woman. After their encounter with the two vampires in the airport he had an even bigger reason not to trust her. As soon as he saw the two men who were talking to Kana he knew what they were. Pale skin, oddly handsome looks, just the way they were dressed had given them away as being the walking dead.   
  
Kana was on her cell phone. She said she had to call the people at the Vatican to make sure they knew they were coming. Heero relaxed and listened to what she was saying.   
  
"I want to speak to father Cambell, please." Pause, "what do you mean he's unavailable? Tell him Ms. Lamia wants to speak to him now!" Another pause, "Good, yes I'll hold." She sighed and looked out at the window. "Father how are you? Yes this is important but- Fine. I've found Shinigami." Heero could hear the father yelling on the other line as Kana held the phone away from her ear. "No this isn't a scam. It's the real thing. I'm telling you the truth!"   
  
"Want me to talk to him?" Duo asked, he also eavesdropping on the girls conversation.   
  
"No that's ok. No I wasn't talking to you father. Look, we're headed   
over to your place right now." More yelling, "Fine! We won't come. I'll take him to someone who cares!" There was a long pause, "Good I'm glad you see it my way Father. We'll be there in about half an hour. Conditions? Like what?" Pause, "What?...... fine I agree. Yes I swear! Good-bye father."   
  
Heero made what sounded like a snicker as he turned his attention back to the scenery.   
  
"What?" Kana hissed at him.   
  
Heero shrugged, "I didn't say anything."   
  
"Yeah right." Kana glared at him and then looked back out the window.   
  
~TBC~   
Please review!  



	5. Chapter 4

AN- Well here is the forth chapter. Again I'm sorry about the mix up of all the chapters but it's all fixed up now. Anyway there might be some language in this chap but don't worry about it. And also once again I don't own anything more then I did last chapter. Nope I'm just using my spare time (which I have a lot of since school go out) to write stuff like this to make absolutely no profit what so ever. Unless of course some big hollywood guy wants to use my idea for a movie(like that'll ever happen) then I want a cut in those profits dammit or I'll sue YOU!!! Ahem, anyway the only thing I'm getting out of this now is those very nice reviews so please keep them coming or I might have to shut down production, (meaning I'll stop writing because no one wants to read my story *sobs*) Enjoy! ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Duo watched the crowded streets of Rome cruise by. He was so nervous that he felt sick to his stomach. Actually his stomach had been doing flip flops ever since yesterday when he came home to Kana. Right now he'd rather be fighting a mobile doll without his gundam than going to see some priests. Father Maxwell once told him about the Vatican. He said it was so beautiful that it was like getting a peek of heaven and that you could actually feel the presence of God. That, and the fact that he might die if he didn't go, was the only reason he agreed to come with Kana. He still couldn't figure out why Heero had insisted on coming and why he didn't trust Kana. She seemed nice enough. Not to mention how cute she was. She couldn't be older than 18. Her fiery red hair had draped over shoulders when he had first seen her. Now she had it tied back, a few curly strands fell out and framed her face. She had green eyes and a sexy smile. Duo glanced over to the seat next to him which she was sitting in. Her skirt was pulled up showing off a bit of her thigh. He wished that he could just reach out and- Shaking his head he scolded himself, "no dirty thoughts, I'm going to 'the' house of God." Deciding that the scenery going by would distract him from other things, he went back to looking out the window.  
"We're here." The scrubby cab driver announced.  
Kana pulled a pair of sunglasses out of her bag. "Pull in to that entrance at the end." She leaned over and pointed for the cabby.  
He pulled into the entrance she pointed to and stopped. Duo opened to door and looked up. The building was huge. Towers with domes on them peeked out every where. Arched windows covered the walls and large arches making small caves near the bottom. The colors were amazing. Every wall, tower and dome seemed to have a different shade of purple, or green, or blue.   
Doors opened in front of them. Many men dressed in priest garb and monk shawls ran out. Heero stood beside him tensely, his trigger finger just itching. Kana shut the door of the cab after paying him. She put on her sunglasses and walked up to Duo's other side.   
"They're going to want your guns. This time you can't get away with it." Her and Heero exchanged glances.  
The men that had come out of the doors slowed their pace to a walk. One of them, a bigger one, roughly grabbed Kana by the wrist while another held out a box for him.  
"Hey, what's going on?" Duo demanded.  
"Don't worry, just do what they say." Kana assured them.  
Two more priests checked Heero out. One had a metal detector and was going over him with it. It beeped in various places. Each time Heero reluctantly gave up a gun, sometimes a pocket knife.   
"You must be Duo Maxwell." A short little bald man, dressed in a white cloak came up and bowed to Duo. "It's so nice to meet you."  
Duo didn't know what to do. He looked at Kana who was holding out on of her arms. The small priest with the box was placing a gold bracelet on her wrist. She wasn't paying attention to him, just glaring at the man who had a tight grip on her other arm. Heero was still busy handing over all of his guns.  
He smiled at the man who was awaiting his reply, "It's nice to meet you too! So this is the Vatican huh? Pretty cool place you got here. At least the outside is."  
"I'm so glad you're pleased."  
"Can we get on with this?" Kana walked up to Duo, the two men she was with right behind her.  
"Ah, Ms Lamia. How good to see you!"  
"Yeah right. Well are we going to stand out here all day or what?" She pointed over to Heero, "We will be out here forever if you don't leave him alone."  
The small priest nodded and the men working on Heero stopped. "Come with me then." He started walking back towards the door.   
"Who is this dude?" Duo whispered to Kana.  
"Father Chanboor."  
He pointed to Kana's bracelet, "What's up with that?"  
"It's a tracking device. I'm not exactly trusted around this part of the Vatican."  
"Uh-huh"  
The inside of the vast castle was even more spectacular than the exterior. Large paintings of Jesus, Mary the Mother of God, Saints all placed in exquisite frames. there were murals and mosaics. Statues and busts of important men. Duo had never seen such a place. Except for maybe in books. Father Chanboor was babbling about something but Duo didn't pay much attention. He was having enough trouble keeping up the pace Father was walking at. Turning left then right, going through passageways and once through a wall that rotated. Both Kana and Heero, walking at his sides, seemed unimpressed by the splendor of the Vatican. It all reminded him of father Maxwell and Sister Helen. Which made him sad, imagine what they would think of him if they were.... still here. The God of Death, the real Shinigami. They would be repulsed. Duo shivered at the thought. He wasn't going to start thinking about that right now. He could do that later, when he was alone. So no one could see his tears.  
Suddenly the group came to a halt. Duo almost bumped into the priest in front of him. "Huh! What's going on?" He asked nobody imparticular.   
A large door opened and out walked a man in dark blue robes. A golden rope was tied around his waist and a white scarf draped over his shoulders. He looked up, his eyes rested on Duo and he smiled. Duo could feel where the cold shiver had started in the spine of his back and as it traveled slowly up it.  
"Father Cambell." Kana placed her hand on Duo's back and gave him a slight push, "Here he is, Shinigami himself."  
Father Cambell said nothing just continued to smile at Duo.   
"Heh, nice to meet you Father," Duo said politely. Geez, this guy talks as much as Heero, Duo thought.  
"Come with me." Cambell turned around and walked back into the door he had come from. The priests that were surrounding Duo, Kana and Heero all back into the wall.   
Kana gave him another push and he started to walk forward. Heero followed behind him but was stopped by a number of priests. He glared at them and tried to push them aside.  
Duo stopped, "Hey Heero, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. They're just probably gonna show me to my own private room. The God of Death needs a nice quiet place to stay you know." He put on his goofy grin to assure Heero he was fine and followed Cambell into the dark room. The doors made a big crash as the shut behind him.  
The room was completely engulfed in blackness. "Hello! Where'd you guys go? Father Cambell?" He tried to feel his way around. The room was very big and very empty. He couldn't even find a wall. "Could someone turn on a light?" A bright red light shot right into his face. The red light didn't help him at that much. It just made things a whole lot creepier. "This is so not cool."  
Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a figure rush by him. He quickly spun around, "Who's there?" The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up as he turned around in circles trying to see past the darkness. There it was again, behind him. Then in front of him. "What the fuck is going on? Father Cambell?" Something lunged out at him. Duo reacted before he could even think about what was going on. He dropped to the floor and rolled out of the way. Whatever had just attacked him, it was big. At least a foot taller then himself. It had a disfigured face and fangs.   
It came at him again, Duo dodge it's attack. Again and again, it came at him. Duo was running out of breath. 'Thump' He ran into something hard. A wall. He felt along the wall looking for a door, window anything. He stopped. The monster hadn't attacked him for a while. Maybe it couldn't find him, he hoped. He pressed his back against the wall, trying to control his heaving chest. The red light, gave off an eerie glow. The entire room looked like it was painted in blood. Suddenly the monster materialized right in front of the frantic gundam pilot. A fist the size of his own head came at him, aimed directly for his face.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Excuse me, Ms Lamia." A timid little man approached Kana and Heero. After Duo had gone with Father Cambell, Heero had settled down and sat next to Kana. Heero kept glaring at the priests that surrounded them making them turn away in fear.  
"Hmm.." She smiled at the small man and he took a step back, "Yes."  
"Father Chanboor, he asks for you. To discuss your payment."  
"Oh of course." She stood up, a hand gripped around her wrist.  
"What payment?" Heero frowned at her.  
She just ignored him and smiled pleasantly at the priest, "Could you tell me, how long will Father Cambell spend with Mr. Maxwell? His friend here is a very impatient man."  
The man glanced at Heero and gulped then looking at the door Duo and Father had gone through, "Oh they should be all done with him by now. I just pray it was done quickly. That poor boy he didn't have a chance-"  
Heero released his grip on Kana and grabbed the man by the collar lifting him right of the ground, "What the hell did you do to him?"  
Kana pushed Heero away, making him let go of the now very frightened man, "Heero I'm sure it's a big misunderstanding. Duo's probably fine." She smiled at him then shot a Heero glare at the cowering priest, "What do you mean 'It was done quickly?'" She growled.  
"Well, we couldn't take any chances. Father Cambell wanted him eliminated just in case-"   
Before the priest finished Heero pulled a gun out of his jacket and ran towards the door. Many priests tried to stop him. Threatening to shoot them, the men quickly got out of Wing Zero's pilot way. He tried to knock down the door with his shoulder, "Umph.." He grunted.  
Kana realized what he was trying to do, let go of the man and ran to help him. She stood beside him, "On three." He nodded. "One.... Two...... Three..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
A couple feet to Duo's right he heard a 'BANG.' The monster seemed to be a bit distracted by the sudden noise. Duo took this to his advantage. He moved his out of the way just as the gigantic fist slammed into the wall a few centimeters from his head. Grabbing the thick arm of his attacker he used it to pull himself up and knee the monster in the gut. The ugly thing doubled over backing away. Duo punched him in to face. "Shit, that hurt!" He rubbed his hand. The monster tried to get back up, "Oh no you don't" He booted the thing as hard as he could. It tumbled over on it's back. Duo stepped over the monster grabbed it by his greasy hair. He grinned at the thing, "You've met your maker." Taking the jaw of the monster he flicked his wrist and 'Snap' The thing fell down lifeless.  
'BANG' a burst of light filled the room. Duo covered his eyes to see what happened. A man stood above Duo his figure surrounded by light. It took Duo a moment to realize it was Heero aiming the gun at his forehead. "Oi, Heero, It's me."   
Heero lowered his gun and grunted response.   
"Oww. My head." Kana stood up rubbing her head. "Oh Duo are you all right? We had a feeling you might be in trouble." She leaned sideways to look behind him, "But I guess you didn't need our help"  
Heero held out his hand for Duo. Duo just stared at it not sure why the 'Perfect Solider' was acting like this. He got up on his own. "I think we've over stayed our welcome."  
"I agree. Hmm, 15 minutes that's a new record for me!" Kana grinned  
Duo opened his mouth to say something but Heero got to it first, "Let's go." He stepped over the broken door and pulled his gun up again. Duo followed and then Kana behind him.  
"Hey, stop right there!" Father Chanboor yelled from across the room Duo had been in.  
Heero started to run followed behind Duo who turned around for just a moment, "Sorry Father, but we have to run. Oh and about your dead demon dude... common give the great Shinigami a challenge next time!"  
Kana grabbed the grinning baka right before he got a bullet through his head. "Duo, don't provoke them or they will!"  
"Gomen!"  
  
~TBC~ 


	6. Chapter 5

An- Once again I say I don't own anything here. Ummm.... I guess I can put a language warning on this chapter but nothing big. Hope you like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"W-what's going on?"  
  
"Get out!!" Heero shoved his pistol in the cab drivers frightened face. The cabby struggled at his seat belt then stumbled out of the cab.  
  
Kana held the door open for Duo. Soon as he was in she got in herself. Heero slammed the drivers door closed as he started up the cab. Before Kana could even close her own door he pressed on the gas peddle and they were off.  
  
"What the hell was that about?!" Duo screamed at her.  
  
"I don't know! I didn't think those guys-"   
  
"You didn't think! I know you didn't think! Why the hell would you set us up like that?"  
  
"I didn't set you up. I didn't know they were gonna kill you!"  
  
"How much were they going to pay you?" Heero asked calmly while driving at an alarming speed.  
  
"You were getting paid?!" Duo started to wave his hands around, "You're a fucking bounty hunter aren't you. You lure people in telling them all these lies and once they're six feet under you collect your reward!"  
  
"It's not like that! Calm down!"  
  
"I will not calm down! I was just attacked by a big ugly monster because of you!" He poked her hard on the shoulder with his index finger.  
  
"Don't touch me!" She slapped his hand away, "They had told me that they only wanted to train you. To use you as their new weapon against the dark forces!"  
  
"Use me?! How is that any better then killing me! Either way you still handed me over to them!"  
  
"God, if had known they were going to whack you, I would have done the job myself!"  
  
"What?!"   
  
"I would have trained you myself! What do you actually think that I could kill somebody as cute as you?" She grinned at him, "Those guys back there would have done a half ass job, bringing you to your full potential."  
  
"And you think you could do any better?"  
  
"Of course I could!  
  
Duo shook his head, "You act like I'm piece of clay that you can mold or something. Look, Kana I'm not someone you can push around. You've all ready lied to me. What makes you think that I'll go along with this?"  
  
Kana turned around in her seat and faced him. Staring right into his violet eyes, "Because I'm the only one you can trust. I'm the only one who has a clue on who and what you really are. I'm the who can help you."  
  
Duo blinked a couple times never loosing eye contact with the red headed liar. His breathing slowed down as he collected his many scattered thoughts. Finally he came to a conclusion, "Heero, where are we headed?" He new the wing zero pilot already had a plan and a safe place to stay. Him being the perfect solider an all it was just expected.  
  
"You and I are headed for London." He stated in his mono tone voice.  
  
"Kana's coming too."  
  
"No. She's a danger to us both. She's been lying to you the whole time."  
  
"Yeah but-"  
  
"She's not coming."  
  
"You know in my defense," Kana interrupted.  
  
"Kana!" Duo stopped her, "Heero, she has to come. You heard what she said. She's the only one who can help me."  
  
"What makes you believe that Duo? After all she has lied about."  
  
"Because, for some strange reason....." Duo looked down at the seat not wanting to look at the green eyed beauty. "I just do. I believe of what most she says. At least about the helping me part. If she didn't really want to help me why would she have helped you save me?"  
  
Heero thought for a second then sighed. "Fine."  
  
Kana smiled in delight, "Great I'm so glad-"  
  
"Cut the crap, I still don't trust you." Heero growled at her.  
  
Kana sat back into her seat looking defeated. She glanced out the window, watching the cars and buildings go by. "So what's in London?"  
  
Heero didn't say anything thing and Duo just shrugged. She smiled warmly at the braided boy, "When do you want to get started with your training?"  
  
"Elch! Don't call it that. It sounds so.... so.... proper. You know like I'm going into the military or something like that."  
  
"Well I can assure you, it won't be anything like military training." Duo sparkled with joy, "It'll be much worse."   
  
"Ohhh..." Duo whined but with he normal grin still on, "Why me?"  
  
* * * * *   
  
"Quatre? You mean Quatre Winner. Winner as in the big Winner corporation that practically owns colony L4?"  
  
"Yeah he's an old friend of ours!" Duo explained as they got into a limousine. The plane had been a short but pleasant ride. Duo asked Heero to sit and not interrupt, he reluctantly obliged. Heero had maybe grunted a total of two words, while Duo blabbed on and on about nothing really important. Once and a while he'd ask Kana something about demons, magic, the normal dark stuff she knew too much about. She was happy to explain everything to him. His smile was so comforting. His violet eyes focused on hers, giving her his full attention. He never interrupted unless he had another question. All in all she had one of the most delightful conversations with someone in a long time.   
  
The problem started when they got off the plane and a limousine was waiting for them. Quatre Winner sent them transportation to his mansion. Apparently Heero phoned him while on the plane to inform him of their visit. Kana had never met the lucky heir to the Winner fortune but she knew who he was. Or to more specific, what he was.  
  
"A gundam pilot?"  
  
"Yeah, he's one of us." Duo replied happily. "Man, I haven't seen him in such a long time. Why you so worried about Quatre? He wouldn't hurt a fly."   
  
Kana lifted an eyebrow, "But you just said he was a gundam pilot?"  
  
"Yeah but...... he still would never hurt anybody, unless they threatened peace and tried to kill others. He's a real nice guy!"   
  
Kana sighed, "I can imagine."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Quatre greeted them at the door. Kana did not want to look the Arabian in the eye. Just the thought of being in his presence let alone staying at his house gave her the shivers. She just knew that he'd see right through her. Maybe he hadn't told the others his secret yet. She suspected as much since Duo and Heero didn't really understand what was going on. That would help her out a lot. It would give her something to work with, like maybe she could come to an agreement with Quatre. She would promise not to say anything to the others and he would do the same. There was the small chance that he would also have very little knowledge of 'her' world and not know who she is. But she could only hope.  
  
"Heero! Duo! I'm so glad you came to visit!"  
  
"Hey Q-man!" Duo shook his hand and pulled him into a hug. Once Quatre shook his Heero's hand he looked at Kana. "Oh, Quatre. This is Kana Lamia. Kana this is Quatre Winner."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Lamia." He held out his hand.  
  
"Same." She shook his hand politely still now looking up at him. The very touch of his hand sent tingles up her arm and down her back. She quickly pulled away.   
  
He looked at her confused, "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No. No I'm fine thank you."  
  
"Good. Well why don't you all come in. I'll get us some tea. Miss Lamia,"  
  
"Kana"  
  
"Kana, do you take anything in your tea."  
  
She shook her head, "I don't drink tea."  
  
"Would you like anything else?"  
  
"No thank you."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
She would have like to scream out, "Actually I would love to get the hell out of here away from you!" But since that would most likely blow her cover she just nodded her head.  
  
Quatre smiled, "Duo why don't you and Kana bring your stuff to your rooms. I'm sorry but I gave the help the day off."  
  
"Don't worry about if Q-man. I know my way around here fairly well. Come on Kana, I've got a few more questions if you don't mind."  
  
"Of course not. Let's go, now!" She hooked onto Duo's arm and dragged him away.  
  
"We'll be right back Quatre."  
  
"Don't get lost now!"  
  
* * * * *   
  
"Hmmm.. now let me get this straight. You came home to find Duo with Kana and she told Duo that he really was the God of Death and then you all went to Italy. Then she explained to you that they would teach Duo how to use his new power to do good at the Vatican and that she also worked there. Then when you got there you found out that she lied about working at the Vatican and that she was actually a bounty hunter."  
  
"No, we didn't know that until after we were driving away from the Vatican." Heero corrected Quatre.  
  
"That's when she told you?"   
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"So she had been lying to Duo and you the whole time but Duo still trusts her."  
  
"M-hm."  
Quatre looked down into his tea. He wasn't sure if he should tell Heero the truth. But he had a good feeling that Heero would agree. "Heero, I got the most awful feeling from that girl."  
  
Heero nodded, "So do I"  
  
Quatre smiled with relief for only a moment before coming troubled again. "What was Kana's last name again?"  
  
"Lamia. Why?"  
  
"It just sounds familiar that's all. I think it's Latin."  
  
"You know Latin?"  
  
"I used to. One of my sisters taught me it when I was very young. I don't speak it flulenty anymore."  
  
"Do you know what her name means?"  
  
"It is very familiar but I'd have to look it up."  
  
"Could you?"  
  
Quatre nodded and put his tea and saucer down, "Come with me."  
They both walked out of the room, Heero following Quatre. Quatre led him into a office, went over to a bookcase and picked out a book one of the higher shelves. Flipping through the pages he stopped, "Ah here it is......... oh.."  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"Lamia, in a rough translation means working for the devil, like a witch."  
  
A very small hint of a smirk twitched through Heero's lips but Quatre caught the expression in his eyes.  
  
"What is it? What does this mean?"  
  
"I'm not sure what it means but...... Kana is Japanese. He name not her herself. Kana means Powerful. I thought it was odd until now."  
  
Quatre looked shocked, "Kana Lamia, means powerful witch."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kana was digging through her wallet looking for some money but all that she found was a quarter and dust bunnies. She wanted to go shopping since she didn't have any clothes with her. This trip wasn't supposed to require more then another set of underwear and a shirt. Involuntary she scratched her wrist that was icthy discovering she still had the gold bracelet on from the Vatican. Sighing she looked at Duo who seemed interested in the annoying gold thing.  
  
"Is that real gold?"  
  
"Yeah," she tried to pull it off but failed, "I'd hock it for some cash if I could only get it off."  
  
"Here," he grabbed her wrist with one hand and pulled out a bobby pin from his hair with the other. "Lemme try something." Kana just shook her head and giggled, "What?"  
  
"Nothing. I doubt if you'll be able to get it off. I'll probably have to cut it. The lock is just to difficult for- 'click'"  
  
"There you go." Duo stood proudly as Kana stared at him in disbelief. Then he looked down at the bracelet in his hand with a puzzled look. "Didn't you say this was a tracking device? Couldn't they just track us down with it?"  
  
"Uhhhh...... actually.... it's not a tracking thing."  
  
"huh?"  
  
"You see...... I can do magic. Just a few spells but even little spells like I know can be dangerous and the priests at the Vatican like to take safety precautions."  
  
"And how does wearing a pretty gold bracelet help. Distract you with it's shine or something?"  
  
"Uhhhh... gold is like....... it's like my cryptonite. I can't do any magic while I'm in contact with anything with gold in. Well it has to have a fare amount of gold. So the bracelet is probably pure."  
  
"Hm, interesting. So babe," Duo plopped himself down on his new temporary bed smiling at Kana. "what exactly do you plan to do with the great Shinigami anyway?"   
  
Kana grinned and flipped her hair back over her shoulder, "I thought I'd make you strip down to nothing. You know so you are totally exposed to me becasue your nakedness symbolizes shit and stuff like that."  
  
"Huh? You're kidding right?"  
  
She shook her head, "Nope dead serious."  
  
Duo shrugged, "All right then, you're the boss." She started to unbutton his shirt.  
  
"No! No, I was just kidding!" She waved her hands out for him to stop.  
  
Duo cracked up, "Don't worry babe. Just messing with you!"  
  
Kana rolled her eyes and sat down next to the giggling baka. "Hey Duo, wanna see a trick?" She put the bracelet down onto the bed and pulled out, from her pocket, the quater she had found. Then she placed it into the palm of her hand. "Watch the quarter very carefully ok." He nodded. She closed her hand and opened the other. Nothing was there. She opened up the hand with the quarter but nothing was there. She then put both her hands together and pulled them apart in fists holding them out to Duo. "Which hand has the quarter?"  
  
Duo blinked, "Ummmmm....neither?" She opened both hands and both of them had quarter. "How'd you do that?"  
  
"I'm not done. She cupped her hands together again and when she pulled them apart she had only one quarter between her fingers. She balanced the quarter on the tip of her thumb, "Watching it?" He mumbled a yes. Then she flipped the quarter into the air. Duo watched it go up into the air then suddenly disappear. It just vanished into thin air.   
  
"Where'd it go?"  
  
She placed her hand onto his. He opened his balled up hand and found the quarter. "That is too weird man. What was that?"  
  
Kana leaned over and whispered into his ear, "It's magic."  



	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
The information Quatre and Heero had unexpectly come upon left them in a indecisive mood. Heero wanted to confront Kana and Duo. Do what he does best and eliminate the problem. Quatre on the other hand needed more proof. He also wanted to wait for Trowa to come. Trowa knew more about this kind of stuff then he did. He would be able to help out a whole lot more. The heavyarms pilot was arriving that morning, the day after Heero, Duo and Kana had arrived. Obviously Quatre had his way. He convinced the Perfect soilder that in wouldn't help to just charge into a situation that they knew very little about. For all they knew Kana could have no idea that her name meant such a horrible thing. Quatre wondered if that were true, if her parents knew that they named their baby girl such a terrible name.  
The night before, Quatre didn't see much of Kana. Her and Duo seemed to be getting along very well. Another reason Quatre didn't want to go and accuse the girl on the assumptions he and Heero had made, was that Duo probably wouldn't be to happy about it all. After dinner, Kana asked if she could go look through some books. She complained about not having the proper books and resources to help Duo so Quatre happily obliged to let her look at his library. Actually it was more of Trowa's liabrary since most of the books were his. Kana seemed impressed by the collection Trowa had. Quatre was still feeling that awful vibe every time he was around the red head. She seemed very pleasant but her presence was making him sick. So sick that he retiered to bed early in the night.  
Duo had gone to bed early aswell, after Kana had suggested that he should get some sleep and Heero inisted that he get some rest. Kana stayed up a bit longer going through some more books. Heero kept his eye on her until finally she too went to bed.   
Kana was up before dawn. A very unusual happening since she frequently slept till noon when she didn't have to work. But this was going to be an unusual day and she was too excited to stay in bed. She had decided after much thinking late into the night on how she was going to go about Duo's "training." Opening the door to the God of Deaths bedroom she quietly tip-toed in. His sleeping form looked so peaceful. All curled into a small ball his knees near his chest, a goofy grin plastered on his face. Kana almost felt guilty about what she was about to do. Almost. She tried to keep her giggles quiet as she got closer to him. Bending over so her face was no more then a few inches from his ear. She took in a deep breath, his sweet smell wafted past her nose. "WAKE UP!!!!"  
Duo bolted straight up and out of bed, tripping on the tangled up sheets and falling on the floor. He tried to free himself for the prison of bankets and finally bringing himslef back up on the bed. He frowned something awful at Kana as she stood there grinning. "What. The. Hell. Was that for?"  
"It's time to wake up and get ready. You have officially started your training of becomeing the most powerful living thing on this planet.... next to me of course."  
If Duo hadn't been so tired and shook up from his morning wake up call he would have said something witty back. Unfortuanatly, his brain was still sleeping like the rest of him should've have been. Instead he just grumble and got up.  
Kana stopped breathing for a moment. Duo's figure had been hiding behind the bed as he used it to sit up right. But now that he was up she got an eyeful. His top half was nude and his black boxers made him look.... "Yummy" She thought in her head as she licked her dry lips. His chest, well defined and his stomach like a wash board made her legs feel like they were going to turn into to jelly right there. Shaking her head she thought of other things. He started to walk to the bathroom, carrying a shirt and pants. She followed him with her eyes, his hair was coming out of it's usual tight braid. She breathed again once he closed the door behind him.  
"Stop it!" She scolded herself. "No, I can't think like that." She continued to mumble to herself as she walked out of Duo's bedroom heading for the kitchen. "Bad Kana!"   
  
* * * * *  
  
Duo slowly made his way to the kitchen. The shower didn't help him wake up any and he kept running into walls. Kana had her back to him when he entered the room. Heero sat at the table, arms crossed staring at him as struggled to braid the end of his hair. Suddnely a hot mug with brown liquid was shoved under his nose.  
"Here, drink this." Kana instructed him.  
He took the cup, "What is this some kind of special drink to make me strong?"  
Kana lifted an eyebrow, "No, it's coffee. It'll wake you up." She took a sip of her own.  
"What time is it?"  
"6:30" Quatre answered from behind Duo.  
Duo wanted to die and felt like he was going to die and the day hadn't even really started. Kana went to the table Heero was sitting at, Duo and Quatre followed. Once they were all seated she took another sip of her coffee and placed her mug firmly on the table. "Ok. You are the God of Death."  
"Yeah, I think you already told me that."  
"No interupting! You are actually becoming the God of Death. You have a power that surpases any normal human being, demon and any other supernatural force. It just hasn't blossomed yet. It's an unknown power so I can't tell you what it is or what it feels like when it finaly comes. All I know is that it is so mighty that it could in theory destroy the world. You also have a demon inside of you that I believe is giving you some of your power. It's been locked away just like your power for the past 19 years. Soon it will try to take control of your body, use it for it's own purposes. But that's not the problem. The problem is," She had to think on how to word this. She took another sip of her coffee, licked her lips and continued, "It's just that because you don't know how to control your power yet, it might end up taking control of you. Since the demon is part of your power it will in turn take over your body and the prophesies will come true. Another thing is that well...." she ran her hands through her hair, "This whole thing will be like.... it'll be like puberty. I know that you didn't exactly have to most normal childhood but-"  
"What do you mean like puberty? I'm not going to get hair in spots I dont want hair am I? I'm not going to turn into some freak like the thing I killed?"  
"No, at least not to my knowledge. I mean like you'll go through mental and spiritual changes. Definate mood swings. I think that's why Father Cambell wanted you dead. These mood swing things will be an outburst of power. What will happen to you and the people around you will depend if they are negative or positive outbursts of power."  
Duo looked confused and Kana really didn't want to get into the details but he just had to ask, "What will happen if it's negative?"  
"Well if you're angry then that emotion might take over. Add that with your gift and not to mention that little demon inside of you, we could be looking at death."  
"Death of who?"  
She just looked down. She could see her relfection in her coffee, "Innocent people most likely. Who ever is close by. Perhaps all of us." She didn't have to motion the Heero and Quatre whe she said us. Duo knew who she was talking about. The room fell completely silent. Kana didn't want to say anymore unless he asked her to. But he didn't.  
Instead Duo got up with a smile on his face, "Well in that case. We better get started then!"  
  
* * * * *   
  
Duo was standing in the middle of a cirlce of sidewalk chalk. He followed Kana as she drew more around him with the large peice of chalk that Quatre had given her.   
He reconized the symbol she was drawing, a star with a circle around it. "Isn't that the sing of the devil?"  
She stopped "Huh.... no.... this is a penticle" She continued finishing the star and drawing a few symbols here and there inside the cirlcle. "There we go." Dusting off her hands she skipped over to Duo, avioding certain spots of her art work. Grabbing onto him for support as she jumped into the small cirle surrounding him, "Oops...." She balanced herself back upright and then sat down, holding onto Duos arm and draging him with her. They both crossed their legs, knees touching. "Now what I need you to do is to focus on something. It can be an object, it's easier if it's a simple object something that you can concentrate on. Or maybe try a person or a word, or a name of a person." She shrugged and Duo nodded. "Close your eyes and focus on whatever you want and nothing else."  
He shut his eyes and thought about what to focus on. Many things came to his mind but one stood out the most. A scythe. It being the weapon of death he thought it would suit the situation. A long black staff appeared in his mind, with a sharp curved blade at the end. It spinned slowly the blade glistening. A voice could be heard in the background. Duo didn't pay much attention to it, but it seemed to be chanting something in another language.   
The scythe abruptly vanished and Duo was left in total darkness. Then a light came towards him, encircling him. His arms went up in protection covering his face. Then it was all gone and he found himself in a different place. A place he knew all too well. He was on L2 in the old neighboorhood where he grew up. The place looked like a dump, just the way he remembered it. Suddenly he heard a cry of a child. Running towards where he heard the scream his heart stopped. There he was, with Solo. Duo stood there watching himself cry over the dead boy. All of his memories of that day came back to him. Solo had the plague and he had went to go get the antidote but didn't make it back in time. A lump fixed itslef in his throat as the memories of that day played themselves right before him.   
"Duo."  
Duo turned around, the secenery behind him had changed. He was now at the Maxwell Chruch or what was left of it. The person who had called his name was Father Maxwell but he wasn't calling the older Duo.  
"Father Maxwell!" The boy wept, he left the body of a woman that he had been crying over. Sister Helen, Duo reconized her.  
Again memories of Duo's past came flooding into him. He tried to hold back the tears but when he saw Father Maxwell die in his own younger arms he couldn't help himself. His knees gave way and he began to weep as his surrounding changed again. This time he could see Deathscythe fighting, he could also see himself inside of the gundam. Not only could he see himself through the gundam but he could also see the soilders he was fighting. He saw their faces when he sliced through their suits with his scythe. But that wasn't the worst part. He didn't think about it at the time he was fighting these men but he had thought about it after and now. These men had families, had people who loved them and now would never see them. Their screams filled his head until he couldn't take it anymore. So many people had died through his hands and now they had come back to haunt him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The people all around her yelled and screamed for her attention but she just kept on walking. All their faces were dead to her and to the rest of the world. She had shed her tears for some and gloated over others. This path was one she walked often nothing seemed out of the ordinary for her. The trick was to just keep going, don't stop for anything and above all do not look them in the eyes. Once you look into the eyes of a dead loved one all is lost. Her face was as cold as stone as she passed the sea of people surrounding her.  
Everything around her was gray, no other color except for gray. She slowly closed her eyes and then opened them. The landscape changed from something she reconized to a whole new world. There were buildings crumbling, people screaming, she saw mobile suits everywhere, destroying everything. In the middle of it all there was a boy, sitting on a chunk of a wall, or what was left of the wall. He had his head in his hands his whole body shaking violently.  
Kana ran over to him, getting down on her knees to look at his face. "Duo!" He looked up at her, his eyes red from tears. "Duo it's ok."  
"They are all dead! They are dead because of me!" He wailed at her as more tears streamed down his face.  
"Duo whatever has happened it's in the past. It doesn't matter-"  
"It does matter. Why else would I be seeing this? Why am I seeing all the death I've caused?"  
"It's your power Duo. Your power is rooted in all of this. The spell I did is showing you where your power comes from."  
His violet eyes went empty, the cheerfulness in them lost, "My power caused this!! This is what my great gift is?! Death!!"  
"You're the God of Death. It wasn't your fault. It's your destiny."  
Duo's face was a loss of emotion. Kana wiped away the tears on his cheek. "It's ok Duo."  
"It's not ok. If this is my destiny, then I'm going to keep killing. I'll always be the God of Death. Anybody who gets close to me will die. It'll never stop."  
"Oh..Duo......Duo, I promiss I'm going to make it stop."  
He shook his head, "You can't, nobody can stop me. I'm a monster."  
She held his face in her hand making him look her in the face, "Duo you are not a monster! I'm going to help you! You have my word, I'll do everything I can to help you."  
Duo started to cry again, mumbling to himself. Kana drew him down to her letting his head rest on her shoulder. She combed her fingers through his hair trying to comfort him as he wept.   
  



	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Kana and Duo had been in some kind of trance for the past few hours. She had said a few words that Heero didn't reconize. Then he felt this wave a power shoot from the center of her magic circle. After that happened Kana and Duo were quiet. Their eyes were closed as they just sat there in the circle. Before Kana chanted the spell she left them with a warning, "Do not, under any circumstances disturb us. Don't touch the circle, don't even come near the thing." So the whole time Heero sat back and watched. Watched for any signs of them comng out of it.   
  
Quatre went off to pick up Trowa from the airport. Apperently Trowa did a little magic and would be a big help with this whole situation. Heero felt that the Arabian just wanted Trowa near him but he didn't say anything. They were both back in about an hour of Quatres departure. Trowa hadn't changed very much. He still had his hair styled the same way, he still had the same expersionless face on. They came into the empty room Kana had choosen to use. The room was in the basement so the floor would be easy to write on and they wouldn't be disturbed easily.   
  
"Hello Heero." Trowa greeted him.  
  
Heero tilted his head a bit, "Hello Trowa."  
  
"They're still like that?" Quatre asked concerned.  
  
"How long?" Trowa questioned.  
  
"About 2 and a half hours. They haven't moved except Duo has been breathing really hard for the past hour and a half." Heero held out a book open to Trowa, "This is the spell she casted."  
  
"Hmm.." Trowa skimmed the page with his finger. "It won't be long now."  
  
"Trowa tell Heero what you told me in the car. Who Kana Lamia really is."  
  
Heero perked up as Trowa began, "Kana Lamia is the most powerful spell caster in the world."  
  
"I thought she was a witch?"  
  
"She could be. No one really knows much about her."  
  
"How powerful is she?"  
  
"Very."  
  
"Could you compare her strength to anything?"  
  
Trowa thought about this for a moment, "She could level a gundam with one blow. And still have the energy to blow up a few more."  
  
Heero blinked. He never knew such a power exsitied. For once his faced took on the expression of shock.   
  
Trowa continued, "It's very odd that she has decided to help Duo with his... predicament. She usually demands a lot in return. Unless she has plans for Duo this isn't her style."  
  
"I thought you said she's not well known?"  
  
"Anybody who knows anything about magic knows who Kana Lamia is. Just nobody knows what she is. She has kept her past a secret."  
  
"Her past?"  
  
"She's over 2000 years old."  
  
Heero looked at Quatre, "I think it's time we do things my way." He pulled a gun out from behind his back and headed toward Kana and Duo.  
  
"Heero! She said not to go near the circle!" He just ignored Quatre.  
  
"Heero stop! You don't know what may happen if you disturb them."  
  
Heero didn't care nor stop. He walked right over the chalk line and the instant he did a great wave of energy blasted him off his feet into the wall behind him.   
  
"Heero!" Quatre ran up to the perfect soilder. "Are you ok?"  
  
"What the hell!?"   
  
Heero sat up to see a very angry Kana glaring at him. Duo beside her was grasping his chest trying to breathe. Kana leaned over to Duo and asked him something and he nodded. Then she got up and stormed over to Heero. "I told you not to go near the circle! You could have gotten us killed!!"  
  
Heero managed to get to his feet so he could look her in the eye, "What are you up to?"  
  
"What?! Don't you listen?! I told you not to!-"  
  
"I know who you are! So tell me what you're planinng!?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!"  
  
"You are a 2000 year old witch planning to do something to Duo."  
  
Nobody dared to say anything as Heero and Kana glared each other down. Heero knew he had said it all right since Kana didn't have anything to say back to him. All she could do was scowl him. Finally through her grinded teeth she replied, "I'm not planning to do anything but help Duo."  
  
"But that's not the way you work. The only time you help people is when you're getting paid. So I'll ask again, what are you really planning to do with Duo?"  
  
Speaking of the God of Death, he stumbled forward a bit shaken up. He watched to two before him looking at one another like they were a giant steak ready to be eaten. "Heero what is wrong with you!?"  
"Kana's a witch!"  
  
"I knew that!"  
  
Everyone gaped at the braided boy Quatre was the fisrt to say anything, "You knew she was a witch."  
  
"Well I wasn't sure," Duo shrugged, "but I just figured that she has to be something like that since she could do magic."   
  
Kana covered her face and shook her head, Heero blinked along with Trowa, and Quatre stared open mouthed.  
  
"What?" Duo questioned everyones looks.  
  
Heero shook himself out of confusion, "It doesn't matter if you knew she was a witch. We can't trust her. She has lied to all of us and-"  
  
"Heero you've all ready bitched about this. If you guys really don't want Kana around then.... we'll leave."  
  
"No Duo!" Quatre wailed, "I mean, you and Kana are both welcomed here. We just want some explanations. Trowa has informed us about who you are Ms Lamia"  
  
"Hey Trowa! Long time no see!" Duo smiled happily.  
  
"Hello Duo. How are you?"  
  
"Well besides the fact that I found out that I'm going to destroy the world... pretty good!"  
  
Trowa nodded and glanced at Kana, "I'm sorry Ms Lamia. I didn't know you hadn't told them anything about yourself yet."  
  
"It's understandble..... who are you?"  
  
"People call me Trowa Baton."  
  
"Well Trowa Barton you're a sorceror. Am I correct?"  
  
He nodded again. Duo was now looking from a quite calm Kana to a smiling Trowa. "Trowa's a..... what? You're a sorceror man?" Trowa nodded once again, "This is really fucked up....That's all I gotta say. First I'm sitting in sidewalk chalk circle thing then lots of shit happens and then I'm back here all of a sudden. Heero has gone bessurk on Kana... but what else is new about that... heh just kidding. But Trowa a soceror! I guess you learn something new everyday. Hey Q-man! What are you an elf?"   
  
The blonde suddenly becamevery nervous, "Actually......"  
  
"What don't tell me.."  
  
"No I'm not an elf. It's nothing really. But I guess if we want Kana to be trueful then I should...... ummm...."  
  
Kana rolled her eyes, "Don't worry I all ready know. Is it from your mother or your fathers side?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh come on I can smell the pureness just gushing out of you. It's been making me sick ever since I got here. So who was it? Your Mother or Father?"  
  
"What are you guys talking about?"  
  
"My mother was an angel."  
  
"Yeah that's real nice Quatre but what are you....... oh....... really?" Quatre nodded, "Ooooook. That's a bit different. I didn't know angels could have kids."  
  
Kana snorted, "Angels have kids all the time. They're a bunch of whores. They can't.... you know do it with each other since heavens all pure and everything. So they come down to earth and fuck everything in site. Excuse my language. But where do you think all those saintly people came from. They sure aren't human." She started to giggle.  
  
"Hey!" Quatre cryed.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I'm sure your mother was an exception."  
  
"Ok I think I've heard enough," Duo grabbed his head, "This is way to much information to get at one time! Oi Heero if you have anything to share do it now so I don't explode later!" Heero's colbat eyes just stared at the baka. "Well I guess I all ready know you're not human so it won't be that big of a surprize!"  
  
"Duo, what happened with that spell you were under?" Quatre trying to change the subject, "You two were dead to the world for hours."  
  
His smile vanished and his eyes lost their delight, "Nothing. I can't remember." Quatre looked at Kana but she just looked away.  
  
"Did the spell work?" Trowa ask Kana.  
  
"It worked fine."  
  
"So what now?"   
  
Duo pipped in, "I'm kinda hungry. What time is it?"  
  
"Almost noon."  
  
"Good, then we'll continue after lunch!" Duo smiled and started to skip out of the room. Trowa shrugged and followed along with Quatre. Kana stopped at the door and turned around to Heero.  
  
"After you." She smiled.   
  
He just stood there crossing his arms over his chest. "No, after you, I insist."  
  
She shrugged, "Ok!" She left turning to glance back at him grining, "I have no problem of turning my back to you. But I can see how you have to worry about me. The big powerful witch might turn you into a toad right?" She taunted and continued her way out of the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Laughter filled the room around them. People were with their friends and families, sharing their stories with one another. The gundam pilots had many to share along with their new aquatnace, Kana Lamia. After much debate, Heero and Kana had gotten their way to go to a small Japanese resturaunt downtown. Duo thought it amazingly funny that the two who wanted to rip each other apart would actually have something in common.  
  
"I studied in Japan many...... many years ago. The japanese have the most interesting views on magic. They believe it is an art form rather then all books and precise spells."  
  
"Your name.... I don't mean to be nosy but do you know what your name means?" Quatre asked curiously. Trowa and Heero shifted their expersionless gaze to her.  
  
A smile crept upon her face, "You know what, you are one of the first people to figure that out. Yes I know what my name means. Kana is Japanese for powerful I suppose Heero knew that. My mentor, from when I was in Japan, he always called me Kana or K-chan." The smile dissapeared for only a moment and returned as bright as normal, "Not many people know latin anymore."  
  
"It sounded familiar to me so I looked it up." Quatre explained.  
  
"Lamia, was my mothers name." She didn't want to explain anymore and thankfully the waitress came to take their orders. Just thinking about her mother made her stomach uneasy. It was one subject that had her crying herself to sleep at nights.  
  
Heero ordered first speaking in Japanese, he ordered some sort of sushi dish. Quatre ordered for Trowa and himself, they got a seafood plater. Duo was at a loss at what to get. He kept pointing things out to Heero asking what they were and if he should get it. Kana giggled at the American. Then she ordered some sushi, crab and samon. Duo poked at Heero for him to order for him. Heero rolled his eyes and spoke in Japanese to the waitress while Duo handed her his menu.  
  
"So what does Lamia mean?" Duo folded his hands in front of him to give the illision of sofiscation.  
  
"Witch."  
  
"Ah I see...."  
  
Nobody said anything, just gave Duo an odd look. Trowa finally spoke up, "I was wondering how did you find Duo? I mean, how did you figure out what he really was?"  
  
"I read the article about him in "KBC" It mentioned that his name was the God of Death. I just figured that I might as well check it out. I just got lucky I guess and got it right on the first try."  
  
"Oh you mean the bachelor of the year article?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hows that going anyway?" Trowa turned to Duo.  
  
"Pretty damn good for me, but you should ask bachelor number 4!" Duo laughed and shifted his gaze to Quatre who was turning red.  
  
"I still can't believe that you were named number 1." Heero shook his head.  
  
"Neither can I!" complained Quatre, "And that I was number 4."  
  
"You were number 4? That's where I reconized you from." Kana blinked at Quatre.  
  
"Ahh the only reason Quatre was even in that magazine is becasue he's got money. Chicks go for the rich guys even if they're as ugly as Quatre is." Joked Duo.  
  
"Quatre is not ugly, he's as beautiful as an angel!," Trowa realized what he had just said, "Well he is an angel......."   
  
"I don't think it's safe for a Gundam Pilots life to be so public." Heero comented.  
  
"Mine has to be." Quatre said in defend for himself. Trowa now had his arm protectively around the Arabian.   
  
"But not all of it." Trowa added.  
  
"Well I don't think you'll be able to go out into public for a while." Kana told Duo.  
  
"That's not cool."  
  
"Why is that?" Trowa questioned.  
  
"We've got probably a national wide search going on for me and Duo." She pointed at Duo, "By the way, don't go near any churches ok. Both sides are going to want to get their hands on him. Since his power is so impresionable at the stage it's in, which ever side get a hold of him pretty much holds the worlds fate in their hands. It's been what two days since we left L2. So I bet half the demon population knows about Shinigami and then the church and their special force task is probably searching for us as we speak."  
  
Duo seemed totally lost, "wait, what's with this side thing? I don't get it?"  
  
"There are evil being and good beings and their are fighting for control of the earth. To put it simply."  
  
"So, like demons vs humans?"  
  
"It used to be like that but now it's gotten so complicated. There are many humans who are in legue with demons and vampires and witches.... bad ones. Then there are demons and vamps that don't kill. Lately it's gotten really bad since the war ended. Wars are like christmas to the 'bad guys.' Just imagine you're a vampire in a city that is under oppression of a military force it'd be like an all you can eat... or kill buffet. And in the colonies they don't have to wait till night since their is no real sun. Anyway some vamps got a little pissy when the war ended so they've been eating out more. Not to mention all the vampires that were created during the war."  
  
"I didn't think it was that bad." Trowa comented.  
  
"I do business with some hunters from the colonies."  
  
"Hunters?"  
  
"Vampire and demon hunters. The good guys. Anyway they tell me that business has never been better. Good for them, but bad for the people all these vamps are eating right. Now if I were a vamp that's been hunted down by all these guys and I heard the God of Death has appeared I would definatly want to get him on my side."  
  
"What makes people think I'm going to help them?" Duo frowned at the thought of being used like that.  
  
"You were ready to help the preists at the Vatican and you're ready to learn from me."  
  
"That doesn't say much in your defense. Now that I think about it you could just use me and then hand me over to one of these vamps that want me." Duo eyed her suspisously, then Heero cleared his throat.  
  
"But," Kana added, "Now that you know all this it's going to be hard for someone to try and use your power right. Even I couldn't do that. But, also people and demons alike are morons. I've learned over many years that people think that they can do anything if they have power. So we've got strong ass demons after us threatening to kill you if you don't join them." Duo looked worried, "Don't worry, once I'm done with you you'll be able to kick some serious demon ass. You might even be able to defeat me." She smiled, "maybe, probably not."  
  
"Doesn't the student always surpase the teacher someday?"  
  
"That's why I said maybe. If you live that long!"  
  
Duo just grinned, "So are you going to teach me any magic?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"I can help with that." Trowa suggested.  
  
"And the ass kicking part?"  
  
"Duo, you may have been a gundam pilot but once you start using your strength and power while fighting.... it's nothing like you've ever felt before. You'll be faster, stronger, smarter."  
  
"Are you saying I'm none of those thing now."  
  
"Yeah." Heero grunted.  
  
"Heh, better watch out man soon I'll be able to kick the perfect soilders ass."  
  
"Hmf, I doubt it."  
  
Just as Duo was about to say something back a plate was placed in front of him. He looked down at his food, at least he thought it was food. Stipes of gray meat were in the middle surounded by balls of rice and other things he couldn't identify. "What the hell is this?"  
  
"Duo!" Quatre scolded and turned to thank the waitress in Japanese.  
  
"It's blow fish." Heero said as he picked up his chopsticks.  
  
"Can I get a fork or something?"  
  
"Just use the chopsticks."  
  
"But I don't know how to!"  
  
Kana giggles and picked up the sticks next to his plate. She took his hand and placed them in it, "here you hold them like this." Then she moved his hand and picked up a piece of fish. Slowly she pushed his hand up to his mouth and fed it to him.  
  
Duo tired to do what she did without her help but failed miserably. Grinning mischeveously at Kana he said, "Wanna show me how to do it again."  
  
"I'm not feeding you, you baby."  
  
"Oh come on."  
  
"No."  
  
"Duo stop being a flirt!" Heero grumbled.  
  
Duo and Kana looked at each other and then looked down at their plates. Shades of red flushed Kana's face as she started to eat her own food. Why was she thinking like this. Out of all the guys she had ever met none of them had made her blush. Just the thought of that made her face darken even more. A conversation started up without her. She could hear them but she was to busy thinking about Duo. What is with this guy that makes me feel like this she wondered.  
  
TBC sorry it took me so long to get the last chapters in.  
Please keep reviewing. 


	9. Chapter 8

AN- Hey..... umm... I know that I haven't put up a new chapter in a while. It's cause I started school and didn't really have a whole lot of time to write anything. But I have the chapters that I wrote a long time ago so I thought I might as well put them up. I'm gonna try and sart writing again. So here you go.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The morning sunlight shone though the window creeping its way up to the unexpecting sleeper. It peirced through Duo's shut eyelids bring him back to the real world. Not that he minded waking up, the nightmares seemed to have gotten worse in the past couple days. At least he had woke up peacefully unlike the day before. That thought brought more to his mind about yesterday. He tried to roll over but couldn't because of yesterdays activities. The only thing he could do was lie there, he felt like he was going to lie there for the rest of his life.   
  
After lunch yesterday just as Kana promised the training began. It wouldn't have been that bad if Heero hadn't insited on helping. With Kana and Heero at a mutual understanding about Duo's "training" he was subjected to the longest, toughest, most horrible work out he could ever have imagined. From what he could remember, there were obstacle courses, running, ropes, running, little bit of gymnastics thanks to Trowa, boxing, more running, some karate, sparing with Heero that left him with a black eye, and he couldn't forget the running. His legs had felt like jelly and now he couldn't even feel them. He had to make sure they were still attached when he went to bed last night they were so numb. Even his hair hurt. And now he would have to get up and be put through the torture again. Being a gundam pilot was nothing like this. What made fighting vampires different from fighting mobile suits? That's easy, Duo answered himself, Deathsycthe did all the work and he wasn't up against supernatural beings that were ten times stronger then him. He sighed and decided he had better get up. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he counted to three, "One.... Two..... Three....... Ok gotta move. Now." He threw the blankets off and sat up regretting it the very moment after. "owwwwww........ why me?"  
  
After getting dressed, Duo stumbled downstairs. He had a shower the night before and decided that he didn't need one becuase he had a strange feeling that he was going to need one later. The kitchen and living room were both empty so he kept walking. Going down into the basement he heard some voices. Everyone was in the room Kana had drawn the magick circle in. Trowa and Kana were talking near the middle of the room. Duo streched out his arms and yawned.  
  
"Good morning Duo." Quatre chirped.  
  
"Yeah right. So what's going on?"  
  
Heero was leaning against the wall next to Quatre, "Trowa and Kana have been doing some magic."  
  
"All morning." Quatre added with a hint of bitterness in his voice which Duo picked up on.  
  
"Q-man are you jealous? Isn't that so sweet."  
  
"I am not jealous. Trowa has never been happier. He says it's a once in a life time to get magick help from Kana Lamia. I'm -happy- for him."  
  
"You are so jealous."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Whatever man!"  
  
"Good morning Duo!" Kana squeaked in his ear.  
  
"Ahh!" Duo jumped back in surprize, "Don't do that!"  
  
"A little jumpy this morning?"  
  
"And a little sore."  
  
"Really, then you're going to like what I have in store for you today." She rubbed her hands together and giggled evily. Duo moaned as Kana grabbed a hold of his wrist and dragged him over to a row of candles. She placed him a few feet in front of the candles. "I'm going to teach you some magic!"  
  
"Really?" Duo perked up.  
  
Kana nodded. Trowa stood on the other side of the row of candles. "Yes and you and Trowa are going to play a little game."  
  
"It isn't going to be like Heeros sparing lesson is it?" Duo rubbed his eye.  
  
"No. Anyway you have to try and light the candles. I'll say a color and who ever lights the candle with that color gets a point. Get up to five points and you win."  
  
"But I don't know how to light the candles."  
  
"Well I guess you aren't going to do very good huh?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Fine I'll give you a practice shot."  
  
Duo shrugged his shoulders and held out his hands, "And what am I suppose to do?"  
  
"Just picture a flame on any candle. Just think about it erupting into a small flame. You can point at the candle if that'll help. Go on try it."  
  
Duo just shook his head, closed his eyes and tried picturing a flame on a center white candle. Peaking through one eye he saw that nothing had happened so he pointed at the candle. Still nothing. "It isn't working!"   
  
"You aren't trying hard enough. Picture the candle and nothing else. Focus on the candle while it's not lit and lite it in your mind."  
  
Duo tried again, closing his eyes and focusing on the candle. While his eyes were shut Kana pointed at the center candle and lit it. "You did it Duo!" She lied.  
  
He opened his eyes and smiled, "Cool! Ok I think I'm ready."  
  
Kana looked at Trowa he nodded. "Ok, Trowa's flame will be blue so we'll be able to tell the difference. On the count of three. One..... Two..... Three..... Orange!" The orange candle erupted in blue flame, "Point for Trowa. Green! Blue flame Point for Trowa. Red. Trowa. Yellow. Trowa four Duo zero."  
  
"This isn't fair dammit!" Duo complained.  
  
"We could give me a handicap." Trowa suggested.  
  
"Nope. Duo is just as capable as you. He just isn't concentrating hard enough. Pink."  
  
"Dammit! I can't do this!"  
  
"Point for Trowa. Trowa wins. Want to try again Duo?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"To bad." She waved her hand acrross the candles and the snuffed out. "One, two, three. Pink!"  
  
"I wasn't ready!"  
  
"So. If a guy jumps you while you're walking down the streets are you going to tell him not to kill you because you weren't ready?"  
  
"This is just a game!"  
  
"This is real life Duo. There are no rules in the real world. Nobody's going to feel sorry for you if you are weaker then them. Now, Green."  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
  
3 hours later  
  
  
"Shit!!"  
  
"...... Trowa is up.... how many is it now?"  
  
"He's won 62 games."  
  
"Oh come on! I was down by one fucking point!"  
  
"But you didn't win."  
  
"Why does it matter? I know how to do this shit now. Can we please take a break?"  
  
"Trowa do you need to take a break?"   
  
"I am a bit hungry." Kana grabbed a sandwich off the tray beside her, walked over and handed it to him.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"What about me? I haven't had anything to eat all day!"  
  
"No food for you until you beat Trowa."  
  
"This is not cool!"  
  
"Did I say it would be?"  
  
"Stop being such a baby Duo." Heero said as Kana sat back down beside him, "Green!" He had taken over for Quatre who had taken over for Kana when she got hungry.  
  
"Point for Duo." Quatre marked down on a sheet filled with lines. Duo had improved over the past 3 hours, but he still couldn't beat Trowa who also was improving.  
  
"Blue." Heero said in his mono tone voice.  
  
"Yes!" Duo did a happy dance.  
  
"Pink." Trowa got that one and took a bite of his sandwich. "Orange." Trowa again. "Purple and red." Heero wanted a change of pace an hour back and suggested doing two or three at a time. Trowa got one and so did Duo. The next was white and Trowa got that one.  
  
"Dammit. Gotta concentrate."  
  
Kana whipped out all the flames so they could start again.  
  
"Orange. Point for Duo." He rested his head in his hand. "One more. All of them."  
  
"What? Oh shit!" Duo lit two out of seven.  
  
"Trowa wins."  
  
"Fucking shit!! I can't do this anymore. That wasn't fair Heero surprized me. Oh shut up!" He screamed at Kana right before she was about to say something. "I want something to eat God dammit!"  
  
"Another game." Kana sighed. "Just pay attention Duo. Then we can all have a break."  
  
"Why do I have to do this? I know how to light the freaking candles can we please move on?"  
  
"But you can't beat Trowa. Duo as the God of Death you have to be faster. Trowa is only human. No offensive. He just learned how to make a blue flame this morning." Trowa nodded. "Are you telling me that you can't be faster then a human being that is as new at what he is doing as you?"  
  
"Fine. But, can we go for all the marbles? Whoever gets the next one wins?"  
  
"All right. But you both will turn around." They turned their backs to the candles. Kana started to move the candles around with her eyes. They floated and switched positions. "Ready?" They both grunted a yes. "One, two, three, white!"  
  
A blue flame erupted from the purple candle, where the white one used to be. Then a few moments later the white burned a red flame. Duo twisted around glanced at the purple candle thinking the white would be there. Then he noticed the white candle was burning red. "Yes! Oh Yes! Yes, yes, yes!!!" His feet started to bounce around as he waved his arms around. "I Won!! I'm the best!! I won, I won, I won, I won, I won, I won!!"  
  
"Good job Duo." Trowa congradulated him. Quatre clapped and   
Heero just sat there with his arms folded.  
  
"Finally. Ok Duo you can have something to eat." She handed him a sandwich.  
  
Duo pushed the sandwich away, "Just a minute I'll be right back."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I gotta piss like a race horse!"  
  
  
* * * * *   
  
  
When Duo returned from relieivng himself he found Kana alone in the "training/torture room." She had her back to him with her head stuck reading through a book. This would be the perfect opportunity to get back at her for all the times she scared the shit out of him. Being the stealteiest pilot came in handy when one wanted to surprize someone. He tiptoed quietly as possible up to Kana. Just as he was about to scream into her ear to send her jumping up to the sky she turned around. A grin stretched across her face as Duo's plan backfired sending him a couple steps back in shock. She made a little giggle and went back to reading her book. Duo caught his breath and looked around. They were alone. Scratching the back of his head he inquired, "Where'd everybody go?"  
  
"Quatre had to take care of some bussiness. Trowa went with."  
  
"And Heero?"  
  
The book Kana was holding snapped shut, "I threatened to turn him into a pink bunny rabbit so he left."  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow, "That doesn't sound like something Heero would do."  
  
"He claimed that he had better things to do then see us make googlie eyes at each other and left."  
  
"Now that sounds like Heero." He grinned at her, "So what are we going to do now? Please no more candles. If I ever see another candle again I think I'll snap."  
  
"You think you got it bad? I once had to do the same spell for three days straight, no food, no sleep. Now that's torture. So..... what do you want to do?"  
  
"What you're asking me for?"  
  
"I'm out of ideas. I thought it would take you a lot longer to beat Trowa."  
  
"Oh thanks for the confidence."  
  
"So? What do you want to learn?"  
  
"How to turn Heero into a pink bunny." Duo smirked.  
  
Kana rolled her eyes, "You can't actually turn people into things like that. It takes an experienced witch or sorceror. And you need the spell and there are more factors. Plus I don't think Heero would be very happy being a-" Kana suddenly noticed that her feet weren't on the floor anymore. In fact they were a few feet off the ground. She looked down at Duo with wide eyes. He had the biggest grin.  
  
"Go on." He said as if nothing was wrong.  
  
"Get me down from here!" Kana cried. Then as soon as she had spoken she fell into the arms of the grining baka. Her arms wrapped around his neck for balance. "Where the hell did you learn to do that?"  
  
He shrugged keeping a grip on her waist, "I saw you do it yesterday. Guess I just picked it up. You are such a great teacher."  
  
Duo saw her turn red as she looked down at his feet. She sure was cute when she blushed. Her face almost matched her red hair. Being in the position they were in probably wasn't helping her trying to regain some dignity. So being the prankster Duo was he pulled her in closer. "I mean it. You really are a great teacher." He said in a husky voice.  
  
Kana looked up into his violet eyes. She literally felt like she was melting. 'Damn him,' she thought as she pushed away. "Come on Duo. Get serious."  
  
"I am."  
  
Kana just rolled her eyes, "Maybe you should focus that energy on something more productive."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know? This whole teaching stuff just isn't my thing. I'm usually the one being taught."  
  
"Really, I would have never have guessed."  
  
She wasn't about to fall for his charm, "Stop it!"  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Nevermind. I know! We can meditate. That always clears the mind. Gets you focused. You up for it?"  
  
"Meditating?" Duo whined, "You mean like those monks do in the movies. Just sitting crossed legged for hours."  
  
"Well yeah, that's what meditation is." Kana walked towards the far wall, produced a blanket from a cabinent and placed it in front of Duo. "Come sit." She sat down, squirming a bit to get comfortable. Duo sat acrross from her legs crossed. "Ok just close your eyes. Breathe in through the nose and out throught the mouth."  
  
Duo concentrated on breathing. His chest rose with every breath and slowing sank back in when he exhaled. He could hear Kana doing the same thing. Opening his eyes he saw her eyes were closed her face blank of expression. Kinda like Heero he thought.  
  
"Close your eyes Duo. You're getting distracted."  
  
He snapped his eyes shut in surprize. "How'd you know I had them   
open? Yours weren't."  
  
"Hmn... I could feel you losing concentration."  
  
"You could feel that?"  
  
"Well I can sense your arua. So yeah I can pretty much feel what you're thinking."  
  
"You can read minds?"  
  
"No I can sense feelings. You can too if you would concentrate."  
  
"I can?"  
  
"Well most highly gifted witches and other people who can use magick can. Some demons too. And you are the God of Death. You of all people should be the most capable of sensing peoples feelings."  
  
"Like how?"  
  
"Well, just for example, people say dogs can smell fear on someone. Haven't you ever, right before someone was about to die, especially at your own hands. Haven't you ever felt their fear? Just a little bit of it right before they die."  
  
Duo gulped and tried not to think about it. But he knew it was true. Without even opening her eyes, Kana read what he was feeling. "Don't worry Duo. I'm sure nobody blames you. If you didn't kill them they would have killed you. Think of the rule of the jungle. Kill or be killed."  
  
"Yeah but if I didn't kill, so many lives would have been saved."  
  
"But so many more would have been lost. You did what you had to do. God doesn't care as long as you're sorry for what you have done and that you want forgiveness."  
  
"What if I don't want to be forgiven."  
  
"Then........ I don't know much about God. I'm sorry, I never really believed in him."  
  
"But you just said-"  
  
"No, I know he exists but I don't believe in his faith. That he loves us all. But that's probably just becasue I know he doesn't love a monster like me."  
  
"You're not a monster."  
  
"Yes I am, I don't want to talk about it anymore."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Shush, I'm going to meditate now. You can too if you want to otherwise be quiet." She sighed and begun to concentrate on her breathing again.   
  
Duo tried to do the same but to many thoughts were running through his head. Why would she say she's a monster? Her past must be as bad as mine. Duo considered this for a moment then decided he had better find Trowa. "I'm going to go." He stopped when he remembered that she wanted him to be quiet. So he left quietly as so not to disturb her.  
  
  
Please review, the only reason I'm putting these chapters up is cause I got a review a few days ago. ^_^ 


	10. Chapter 9

AN- here's chapter 9. I'll be getting 10 up soon and also since Easter break is coming up I'll probably be able to write more. hope you like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Duo had discovered many important things about his new teacher Kana Lamia. First of all, she was a complete mystery. Her past being more shadowed and perplexing than Heeros and even Trowa's left Duo in the dark. He had come to the conclusion that she didn't want to talk about it after he had been brutly slapped for not leaving her alone. Secondly, he found out that, following the slapping of Shinigami, Kana had a temper. Not a normal temper Duo could deal with like Heero's or Wufei's. Their tempers were subsided with idle threats or justice rants that Duo could easily ignore. Kana on the other hand physically took out her temper on who ever was near by. Unfortunatly for Duo he was usually the one closest. It never was fair, for Heero was the one that made her angry most of the time. Always arguing with her over the stupidest things. Then the third thing Duo discovered about Kana was that she could be very impateint. Her pateince level seemed to go down everyday. Which when added with Heero's 'nagging,' as she called it, flared her temper even more, meaning "Shinigami hurts like hell"  
  
"What Duo?"  
  
"I said I hurt like hell!" Duo yelled. His pateince also was becoming thiner with the passing days.  
  
"Then stop getting the crap beat out of you."  
  
"Oh easy for you to say! You're not the one who has to fight the Perfect Soilder." Duo's training for the past two days had consisted of the God of Death getting his ass kicked by the Perfect Soilder.  
  
"And if I did I wouldn't let him touch me. Why aren't you improving?! You're faster then him Duo!"  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry that I'm not getting my ass kicked as much as yesterday. Maybe that's because I have a BROKEN RIB!!!!" Duo clutched his side trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Do you want me to call a doctor or something?" Quatre asked concerned for his fellow pilot.  
  
"No." Kana sighed rubbing her eyes. She took a deep breath and kneeled down in front of Duo. "I'm sorry. I'm pushing you too much." She said sweetly as she lifted his arm away from his chest. Duo winced when she put her hand over the broken rib but soon it felt better as she begun to heal it with magic. He knew this routine all too well. All the injuries he had suffered under his so called friend Heero should have killed him. But Kana would always heal him. He had to admit, even though she had an awful temper she could be a real angel when she calmed down.   
  
"It's ok." Duo said weakly.  
  
"I just don't get it. You really should be improving. Duo, you do know that you are faster than Heero. You understand that right." He nodded. "Then I really can't figure it out."  
  
"Maybe you're just not going about it the right way." Trowa piped in.  
  
"Huh?" Kana asked.  
  
Trowa was silent for a moment, "I can't get my gundam to work without pressing the right buttons." That's all he said and all he got were puzzled looks. "Maybe you're just not pressing the right buttons."  
  
"Ahh... so what you're saying is that I have to press Duo's buttons to get him to work."  
  
"...." Was Trowa's response.  
  
Duo stood up after Kana finished with him. "Well isn't that helpful. Now we just have to find my buttons. Oh wait I almost forgot, I'm not a machine!"   
  
"Hmm... I think I have an idea." Duo gulped as Kana got that awful look in her eyes again. She looked at Heero and smiled. "Could you hold him down for me?"  
  
"Huh? What are you going to do?" Duo asked nervously as Heero nodded and headed towards the Deathscythe pilot.  
  
"And I need a pair of scissors."  
  
"Scissors!!"  
  
"Will a knife work?" Trowa pulled one out.  
  
"Yes that will do." Kana took it from him. Duo was now being held down by Heero. His hands in front of him. Kana flicked the knife out. "Keep him still."  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Duo yelled as Kana grabbed his hair and yanked his head back.   
  
  
"What I should have done when we started all this training crap. This braid obviously is the thing that's keeping you back. I can sense it's power." She lied as the knife dissappeared back into it's sheith. She then used her finger as a substitue for the blade. "This braid is cursed. It's from your past. Nothing from your past is good." She moved her finger through his hair.  
  
Duo struggled but Heero was just too strong. He could feel the knife cutting through his hair. All the memories of his past came flooding back to him. Of sister Helen and Father Maxwell. "She's taking away the one thing that brings back happy memories." A voice in Duo's head hissed. "You can't let her do this. Stop her. You must stop her. Kill her!" The voice hissed over and over again until Duo couldn't take it anymore. A surge of power erupted from his body. Heero was thrown accross the room into the wall. His body fell limp on the ground. Before anybody even knew what was going on Duo spun around, grabbed the witch by the throat and dragged her a couple steps then slamed her into a wall.  
  
Kana scrambled trying to pull her thoughts together. Her feet dangled and as soon as she realized something was blocking her air way she clawed at Duo's hands. His eyes were black, an empty void of emotion. Duo was no longer Duo. He had become the God of Death. At that note Kana knew she could die at the hands of Shinigami and she became frantic. "Duo! It's me! Duo can you hear me. I'm sorry. I didn't do anything I wasn't even using the knife! Please Duo you're hurting me."  
  
The black empty eyes of Shinigami slowly turned back into the warm violet ones of Duo Maxwell. He had seen everything that had happened. Heero being thrown and Kana begging for her life. After seeing all this he still didn't stop himself. The anger and the power still surged through his body. He looked at the witch and slowy put her down but still kept his grip around her neck despite the srartches he was recieving. She had calmed down and was now smiling. Her right hand was held out in font of him. It had the knife Trowa had given her but the knife wasn't out.  
  
"See. I was just joking."  
  
"Ha ha" Duo's voice crackled, "Fun-ee" With that said he let her go. He turned around to see Heero getting up with the help of Quatre and Trowa. The perfect soilder wipped the peices of wall off his shoulders that had fallen on him when he smashed into it. Duo took one more look at Kana, her face frowning but her eyes gave away her delight, and walked away.  
  
"Duo wait! Where are you going?" Quatre asked still helping Heero up.  
  
"Out."  
  
  
* * * * *   
  
  
"You definatly pressed the on button." Heero grumbled.  
  
"Is Duo's power triggered by anger?" Quatre asked?  
  
"Hmm... I think so. Like I said, the God of Death is going through puburty. His emotions are as out of whack as a 15 year old boy. Anything could trigger an emotion that could cause a surge of power."  
  
"Doesn't that make him dangerous." Heero went into soilder mode. "We should go after him."  
  
"Nah. He'll be fine." Kana dismissed Heeros suggestion with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Duo just needs to be alone." Quatre pointed out, "He needs some time to think. This must be all to overwhleming for him. But will he be safe from other things that might want to hurt him?"  
  
"Nobody knows we're here so I'm sure he'll be fine." Kana handed the knife back to Trowa. "This all works out great for me."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I have to meet someone in Paris. It's just a business trip this afternoon."  
  
"Last time you went on a business trip we were chased out of the Vatican." Heero snarled the pain in his head fading as Trowa began to heal the present bump on the back.  
  
"Well you're not coming so you don't have to worry."  
  
"What if I decide to come?"  
  
"Why the hell would you come with me?"  
  
"I don't trust you." Heero said in his most mono tone voice. (if his voice can sound even more like a robot)  
  
"I really could care less if you come or not. But you're paying your way there."  
  
"When do we leave?"  
  
"What you're actually coming?" Kana rolled her eyes. "I'm leaving in an hour. I can't believe you're actually coming" She started to mumble as she walked out of the basement to get ready. "Why does he have to go everywhere I go. It's like I have a frigen shadow."  
  
Once she had left Quatre turned to Heero who seemed perfectly fine for just being slammed into a wall. "Why are you going Heero?"  
  
"I have a feeling this business meeting has something to do with Duo. He's a complete idiot for trusting her. She's going to turn him in the first chance she gets."  
  
"And why do you care?"  
  
Heero paused for a moment. Why did he care? Did he consider Duo a friend? Of course they were friends. They had been through a lot together. From wars to break-ups with girlfriends. Of course the Prefect soilder wasn't about to admit that Duo was his best friend so he simply said, "I don't want the world to come to an end. Duo could destroy the world with his power."  
  
"So why don't you eliminate him like you would have done before?" Trowa asked curiously.  
  
"You and Quatre wouldn't let me." Heero started to walk towrds the exit.   
  
"And that would stop you?"  
  
Heero just ignored the Heavyarms pilots comment and walked out of the room.  
  
Quatre smiled at Trowa, "I wonder if he knows Releena is in Paris right now."  
  
"What are you plotting my little angel?"  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
~TBC~  
  
Please review, I love getting them! 


	11. Chapter 10

AN- So I decided to go read some fanfics, since I haven't for a while, and I came across mine. And I check it out and I got more reviews yay! Then I realized that I have like the next 4 chapters done and I just never posted them. Which was really bad on my part because the next ones are probably the best ones so far. They start to get really into the plot and stuff. So anyway, I'm putting this one up then I'll go through the others and post them later. Hopefully I can figure out what will happen next and get back to writing and finish this damn story. I'm so sorry about all of this and I hope the people who reviewed a long time ago get to read these next chapters.   
Normal dislcaimer, I don't own any of the Gundam Charaters so don't sue.  
Warnings for violence, language all that stuff.  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
The setting sun cast long shadows through the alleyways. Shadows that seemed to watch people as they rushed home for dinner. Lurking in the dark the creatures of the night waited patiently to step out into their world. Once the sun went down below the earth the night was theirs. The vampires would go out for dinner but were careful not to be hunted and turned into to dust that night or any night. The demons scattered around everywhere constantly plotting the demise of the world. Then there were the humans and other supernatural beings that benefited from the evil. Hunting down the vamps and the demons out to kill innocents.  
  
Griya Fornem benefited from both types of night dwellers. The vamps and demons came to him for spells, weapons, anything to help them kill the pesky humans that hunted them. The pesky humans then came to him for the same things to kill the vamps and demons. Lately business had been better then usual. He assumed it had something to do with the rumors of the God of Death finally making an appearance. No one knew where he was or what he really looked like. One rumor was the church community had already gotten to him. Griya doubted that they still had him since he had sold his last magic detectors to a couple of priests. He wanted to ask the fathers what they needed their items for but they left in a hurry.   
  
Cifer, his half-man half-troll partner, told him he knew a couple of vamps that had seen Shinigami. Said he was with Kana Lamia. Griya laughed at his half wited partner when he had told him that piece of gossip. Of all the people, Lamia would be the last one to get involved with something like this. Unless of course she planned to hand him over to the highest bidder. Kana had came into his shop one day about 11 years ago. Since he had a large supply of spell books, ingredients and other magical items. She returned quite frequently anytime she was in London. He was sure that she didn't remember him since she moved to America a few years later. But he remembered everything about her. From her long auburn, red locks of hair, her tall slender body, to her dominating presence. No one forgets Kana Lamia, it was like she imprinted herself into his brain. Still he couldn't see her being in the middle of the whole God of Death ploy.   
  
The sound of bells chiming interrupted his thoughts. A customer. Griya Fornem composed himself and walked out to the front room. His customer was a young man. He wore a black leather jacket zipped up to the middle of his chest exposing a dark blue shirt underneath. His hands were in the pockets of his blue jeans as he twisted around to look at everything. Down his back was a long brown braid. Griya would have guessed he to be a vampire but he wasn't sure about the braid.  
  
"Welcome, may I help you?" Griya asked the man.  
  
The braid flipped over the mans shoulder as he spun around to the sudden noise. "Umm... Hi." He said nervously. He was defiantly human, vamps were never nervous.  
  
"Do you need any help with anything?"  
  
"Well.... I think I'm just going to look around."  
  
"Do you have anything in mind that you want to look at?"  
  
"I need a weapon."  
  
"Ahh. Excellent. Come with me Mr....?"  
  
"The name's Max."  
  
"Max, I have a wide selection of weapons if you would just come with me." He led Max through a door and entered a large room. Weapons of every kind hung on the walls or on stands. Swords, axes, blades, and crossbows, all covered the walls. "Cifer! Comere!" A large man with thin hair and a disfigured face stomped in.  
  
"Yes'er?"  
  
"Cifer this is Max. He needs a weapon." He turned to Max, "Cifer here is my weapons expert. I myself usually handle the magic. So did you have a certain weapon in mind. Any favorites."  
  
Max didn't answer but just headed straight for the left wall. The particular section of wall had Griya's famous collection of curved blades. Max seemed most interested in the scythes than anything else. He ran a finger down a long silver blade as his eyes traced the intricate design carved into the shining metal.   
  
Cifer smiled as he stood beside Max, "You like that one huh? It's an antique that one. Made from the finest silver carved by a famous artist, Ralph Vendriesco. Know him?" Max shook his head. "Well it's pretty old, mostly for show you know?"  
  
"It's beautiful. But..."  
  
"But you need something a little less pricey right?" Cifer guessed.  
  
"No, I'm just looking. But I do need something that would work well, not just something I can hang on my wall."  
  
"Well then you'd want one like this." Griya interrupted as he picked a scythe off the wall. He held it out to Max.  
  
Max looked at the weapon and then grasped the middle of the staff. The blade swung gracefully around him as he tested it out.   
Standing it on it's end he grinned, "It's nice."  
  
"It swings so nicely for you." Cifer added.  
  
"What about that one." Max pointed to a long black staff that leaned on the wall in the corner. Griya squinted his eyes to the dark corner to where Max pointed. A thin outline of a pole glistened from the darkness. Cifer quickly jogged over and grabbed the staff. A staff was all it was, a scythe without a blade. "Where's the blade?"  
  
Griya smiled as Cifer handed it to him. A green blade shimmered from the top of the staff. "It's a magic blade. The holder produces it with their power. The darker the blade the more powerful the person. But I don't think this would suit you."  
  
"Lemme try it."  
  
Griya shrugged and tossed it to him. "All right, but only people with magic can summon a blade and..." To Griya's amazement Max held out the staff with a black blade beaming out the end. The blackness of the blade seemed to swallow the light within the room. He just stood there eyes wide mouth hanging open, Griya had never seen anything like it.  
  
Max smiled and swiftly swung the scythe around. The blade lengthened and shortened back up flowing with every movement Max made. The blade seemed to cut the very air of the room distorting everything in its path. He stood it on it's end and the blade shimmered slightly and then disappeared. "I like this one."  
  
Griya blinked and came back to his senses, "Uh.... well.... that one is very expensive.. it's"   
  
"How's this?" Max tossed him a gold bracelet. "I think it's pure gold. It would have to be to keep someone from using their magic right?"  
  
Griya examined it. "Where'd you get this? And no, gold doesn't keep someone from using thier magic."  
  
"It came from the Vatican."  
  
"Who told you it stopped magic?"  
  
"Is it enough for the scythe or what?"  
  
"It's plenty but I still don't think you should buy it."  
  
"I need a weapon and I like this one."  
  
"I'm sorry I can't sell you that?"  
  
"Why the hell not!?" Max growled.   
  
"Look I don't take anything from thieves." Griya lied as he shoved the bracelet into Max's hands. "Now if you don't mind I'd like you to leave."  
  
"I'm no thief! A friend gave this to me!" He waved the bracelet in the air.  
  
"Then you friend is a thief."  
  
"Don't talk about Kana like that!" Max snarled.  
  
"Kana?" Griya lifted his eyebrow at the young man. "Kana Lamia?"  
  
"Yeah she gave this to me, she didn't steal it. So can I buy the stupid scythe or what?"  
  
"Well if you know Kana Lamia I suppose...... "  
  
"How do you know her?"  
  
"Oh, everyone knows who Kana Lamia is." Griya smiled, "She came here once, long time ago. But she probably doesn't remember me. If you're friends with her you can have the scythe." Max gave him the gold bracelet with a smile.  
  
As they walked to the front of the shop and near the door Griya said, "Take care of it ok. You're the first person to turn the blade black. Only a very rare and special person can do such as you have."  
  
Max grinned as he leveled the staff of the bladeless scythe on his shoulder. He opened the door and turned back, "Well you can't get any rarer that the God of Death now can you?"   
  
Griya just stood there blinking as the door closed behind the young man. He couldn't believe what Max had just said. Yet it made perfect sense to him. That scythe was made for the God of Death in a way since only he could produce the black blade.  
  
"Huh? Well roll me in shit and open a barrel of bloodsucking flies on me. Who'da guess he was 'him?'" Cifer rudely commented.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
"Damn weather!" Rain drops trickled on to Kana's face up palm. She quickly tightened her jacket around herself, suddenly feeling cold. "This is why I moved to America. The summers can't be beat and the winters aren't too bad." A smile came and left her face as Heero ignored her, just as he had been doing for the entire trip. Sighing loudly she ran her fingers through her hair that wasn't being held back in her loose pony tail. "It's only a couple more blocks thank God! It looks like it's really going to come down hard."  
  
"Thank God?" Heero mumbled with what looked like a puzzled face.  
  
"Well not really. I wouldn't thank that ruthless bast-. You know what never mind. He might actually get involved with human life this time and strike me down dead if I bad mouth him too much." She joked but Heero said nothing else.  
  
They walked the rest of he way in silence. Kana kept herself amused by trying not to step on any cracks in the sidewalk but stopped when Heero gave her puzzling look. "Hmph, your no fun." The rain did start to come down heavy. The street they had been walking on looked ghostly enough without the rain. Now it just felt cold, wet, and eerie. Kana could smell the death reeking out of this place. Not a place you would want to be at the dead of night or the middle of day for that matter. This of course didn't bother Kana or Heero. For Kana this was like walking through a mall or a grocery store. Heero just seemed not to care, he could take care of himself.   
  
Most of the stores were bordered up and vacant. The few that were open were infested with scum. From vampires to trashy humans that get off on getting eaten by the vamps. When Kana spotted their destination, a run down bar filled with every kind of scum this place could scrape up, she ran to get out of the rain leaving Heero behind to catch up. The elastic came out of her hair easily as she flung her head from side to side shaking off the wet rain. She ran her hand though it again as she scanned the room for a familiar face. A few eyes had rested on her but soon went back to what they were doing before. A couple vamps stared at her hungrily but didn't make a move, not yet.   
  
"Where's the guy?" Heero startled her. It came to Kana's attention that Heero was defiantly not human because she couldn't sense his presence. It also came to her attention that this handicap of hers with Heero was really pissing her off.  
  
"That's him by the corner." She motioned to the right of the room with a nod of her head.   
  
Heero took lead by quickly pivoting around her. Kana followed with her head held high. Vampires and demons were like dogs they could sense fear. Luckily for Kana she had none. She could kill everyone in this room and she wanted her stature to let everyone know that.  
  
A little, balding vampire sat at a table nervously chewing on his thumb nail. He jumped out of his chair when Kana and Heero met up with him. His fangs out, slightly distorting his all ready ugly face.  
  
"Mistress Kana, I'm so glad you could make it." The vampire shifted his weight side to side tensely waiting for a reply.  
  
"Charles, how are you fairing?" To Kana's surprise Heero immediately offered to take her jacket by slipping it off for her and pulled the chair out for her like a gentleman. She was glad that he had the idea that she needed to look important. Important enough to be treated so nobly.  
  
"I'm good Mistress, it's just that..." Again he shifted his weight while his hands fidgeted around.  
  
"I'm glad you're ok Charles." She sat down and waited for Heero to do the same. "Because I would never want harm to come to you. You a very valuable to me." She lied. All this vamp was worth to her is a good laugh and a couple cheap jobs since he always seemed to need the money. He finally sat down his hands still fidgeting.  
  
Charles' eyes shifted to Heero, "Who is he?"  
  
"This is my bodyguard."  
  
"Why would you need a body guard? Not to be noisy Mistress Kana. I'm just wondering someone with your talent shouldn't need a bodyguard."  
  
"Well with all this news about Shinigami and myself being involved in it."  
  
"You are involved? So the rumors are true?" Charles asked excitedly.  
  
"No they are just rumors Charles please could you let me finish." He nodded the smile wiped off his face. "It's just that, you know me, I'm a good person. There is no way I could kill a helpless child or a helpless older vampire like yourself." Charles wasn't old in vampire years but he had been bitten when he was 57 years old. He just couldn't keep up with the younger vamps and sometimes would starve if it weren't for Kana who provided him with odd jobs.   
  
"Oh Mistress I know you are a wonderful person. To let me do this for you-"  
  
"You're interrupting again. Anyway, I've hired myself a bodyguard in case the time comes when a helpless person or vampire needs to be killed or punished. He's not so much for my protection as he is for the jobs that I just could not morally do. He of course is very well skilled in this line of work." This was all just part of her plan to intimidate Charles. She didn't like it when people thought they could beat her at her own game. By scaring them she knew they would never betray her in fear for their lives.  
  
Charles gulped as he glanced at Heero, "Umm... yes of course."  
  
"Well lets get down to business."  
  
"Umm... well yes lets." Charles waved down a grubby waiter, "But shall we get some drinks first."  
  
"Yeah, what da ya want?" The waiter flipped open a dirty notepad. He was wearing a greasy not so white anymore shirt with tattered jeans. A grizzly beard shadowed most of his face and he had a cigarette hanging off his lip.  
  
"I'll have a freshly squeezed." Charles smiled.  
  
The waiter grunted at Kana, "We won't have anything, I'd rather eat shit then drink out of any infested glasses that you have here. But he'll," pointing to Charles, "have a straw with that. I can't stand blood mustaches." She smiled. The waiter growled and turned to leave. "Ok Charles, stop stalling. Where's my book?"  
  
"Umm... well... you see....."  
  
"I told you to get a book. You said you would. And now you show up with no book."  
  
"Well not exactly."  
  
"You either have it or you don't." Heero growled as his trigger finger twitched.  
  
"I don't have it here with me." His eyes stared at to gun, Heero had wiped out, leveled at his head. Immediately he covered his head with his hands and started to weep. "Oh please don't kill me! I don't have the book but I know where it is!"  
  
"Heero back off." Kana reached over, grabbed a fistful of the vampire's shirt and pulled him close. She could smell the stench of his last kill. "Where. Is. My. Book?" She snarled.  
  
"I.... ha-ha-have." He gasped trying to speak, "Ad-ad-address."  
  
"Focus Charles or I'll have Heero get it out of you." She said sweetly.  
  
His eyes went wide as he reached down and pulled out a piece of paper. The paper shook violently as he held it out. Kana threw him back into his chair and grabbed the paper. She read over the scribbled address and cursed.  
  
"What is it?" Heero asked.  
  
"Nothing, just the address to where my book is. I'll just have to go there now."  
  
"What so great about this book anyway?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure it mentions Duo in it. I just want to find out more about him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I can help him of course."  
  
Heero's eyes suddenly became concerned. He seemed to be focusing on something. "Releena." He mumbled, grabbed his coat and ran off.  
  
"Huh?" Kana stood there, eyebrow raised as she watched the young man run out into the rain. Lightening flashed just as a faint scream could be heard. "Charles you better-" She turned around to yell at the vamp some more, only to find him not there. "Great." Shoving the paper with the address on it she picked up her coat. Whatever Heero was up to she didn't care. This would give her the opportunity she needed to ditch the creepy gundam pilot.  
  
"Hey where do ya think you're going bitch?" The waiter that had taken their orders stepped in front of her.   
  
Kana shrugged her shoulders letting her coat fall over them. Swiftly she place her hand to the mans chest, lights flashed from her palm and the waiter fell down dead. Stepping over his body she pulled her coat closer preparing for the wet rain that awaited her outside.  
  
  
~TBC~  
Comments are always appreciated. 


	12. Chapter 11

AN- Here's the next chapter. Oooo this on'es good, you'll like this one, unless you're against Heero and Releena pairing. Hehehe! I'm not to fond of Releena but I made her not so wimpy.... sort of.... nevermind just readand review.   
Don't own, don't sue!   
  
  
  
Chapter 11   
  
Duo grinned. A dozen or more vamps surrounded him. He spun his brand new scythe around, the blade nearly invisible in the dark alley. The first vampire jumped back avoiding Duo's attack. Swinging the blade around over his head he quickly turned it down on a vamp that was trying to get him from behind. The magic blade sliced through the bloodsucker before he exploded into dust. The one who avoided his first attack came from behind, Duo thrusted the back end of the scythe through it and to his surprise that vamp also turned to dust.   
  
"Cool!" Duo licked his lips, spinning his weapon around. The vampires held back not wanting to be the next to be dusted. He clutched the length of the scythe with both hands. The power surged through him like electricity. It felt wonderful and he wanted more. Lunging at the nearest vampire he extended the blade, severing it's head in one blow. Another swing took out two more.   
  
Duo danced between the living dead. He knew their every move, every feeling, every thought. Soon, he could sense where they would strike, avoided it and killed them. Being in Deathscythe and slashing through mobile suits was a rush but it was nothing like this. Fighting like this seemed so natural. The feeling of the smooth cut through flesh, the delightful screams the living dead made, the blood that splattered across his face, it all excited him. Leaving him to want more and more.  
  
Finally, the last vampire bursted into dust after Duo ran his scythe through it's chest. Duo stood there panting. The reality of what just happened hit him like a sledgehammer. He fell to the ground suddenly not able to stand up. His breath became more rapid his eyes were wide. He held his head in his hands. It pounded as he saw the recent events play though his mind. What was happening to him. The last time he could remember feeling like this was when he was in the zero system. The horror of it all was happening again.  
  
Something was wrong he couldn't breathe. The world around him was blurring. Duo fell onto his side. Before he blacked out he saw a figure standing over him then it disappeared. The last thing he thought was that it was all true, he really was the God of Death and he had just had a taste of the power that came with that title.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
"HEERO!!!" Releena screamed as she was roughly dragged away from the wing zero pilot.   
  
Heero striked one vamp square in the jaw sending him fling into a wall. Before he could get up Heero staked him. Luckily he had planned for this to happen. Not planned for Releena Peacecraft following him and getting seized by a couple of blood hungry vampires. But he had been smart enough to bring a couple stakes and of course his gun with a few extra cartridges of bullets. For some peculiar reason he had known Releena was in trouble. They had a strange bond that always brought them together. In the war Releena always seemed there when he needed her or thought about her. He had always said he'd kill her but he could never go through with his threat. It would have been like killing apart of himself.  
  
Heero didn't stop when the vampire threatened to bite Releena. Instead he went right for him. Grabbing him by the wrist and yanking as hard as he could. Releena was thrown to the ground but she appeared to be all right. Quickly Heero snapped the vamps arm by bringing it down on his knee. The vampire screamed in pain and came at Heero. He avoided the stumbling fool and landed a hard kick to the vamps face. Immediately he took the stake and thrusted it through it's chest. Screaming the vampire exploded into dust.   
  
Heero walked over to Releena and stood over her not knowing what to do. First thing he did was looked around for further threat but he sensed none. Kneeling down he could see that Releena was breathing he sighed in relief.   
  
"Mmmnnn.." Releena moaned as Heero turned her over gently.  
  
Heero gulped as he spotted a deep gash on the side of her throat. He quickly removed his jacket and pressed it on her throat.  
  
"Ohhh." Releena groaned in pain. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. "Heero." He felt pain and guilt overwhelm him as his name made her wince in pain.  
  
"Don't talk."  
  
A tear fell down her face. "I'm glad you came. I knew you would." Her chest rose as she breathed deeply.   
  
"You'll be all right. Just don't talk and it won't hurt as much. Do you think I could pick you up?"   
  
She nodded, "I'm not that bad." She flinched from talking again, "But I think my arm might be broken."  
  
"I'll be careful." He gently scooped her up in his arms. She wasn't heavy at all and seemed so small and fragile in his arms. She held onto his coat with her good arm as she smiled at him. The corner of his mouth lifted up, just a bit and smiled back at her.  
  
The best place Heero could take Releena would be the hospital. People would be out looking for her if they thought anything bad happened. So they would naturally be checking the hospitals for her. He could get her checked in there, call someone and tell them she's here and leave. Yes he could leave her there, she would be all right. No matter how many times he said this it still wouldn't make him leave.   
  
Releena had been checked in over an hour ago and he still hadn't called anyone. He stood leaning against a wall as she had gotten stitched up and waited outside for her as they did some tests. When the doctor and nurse were all done they told him he could go see her.  
  
Releena was sitting up on the bed. Her arm was in a sling and her neck was bandaged up. She smiled as Heero silently entered.   
  
"Hey." She said weakly.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine." She watched him as he walked to her side by the bed. "Thanks for saving me."  
  
Heero shrugged his shoulders and said nothing.  
  
"Heero, what was that thing that attacked me?"  
  
Heero looked up in her eyes. She was so calm for what had just happened to her. "A vampire."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"It was a vampire. Creature of the night that feeds off human blood."  
  
Her brow creased in confusion as she considered this. "Is it that you don't want anybody else but you to kill me... or do you care enough about me to save my life?"  
  
Heero was startled by her question. He had expected her to ask more about vampires and how he knew about them. "Uhh...?"  
  
"I see I still can catch you by surprise Heero Yuy." Releena smirked. "So when do I get out of here?"  
  
"They want to keep you over night. Is there anyone you want me to call?"  
  
"You can call my brother." She grinned, "But I can manage. I'm a big girl now Heero. You don't have to stay anymore."  
  
Heero didn't know what to say. The truth was he wanted to stay but there were things to do. And he defiantly didn't want to get Releena involved. Just look what happened to her when she followed him. She could have been killed. But then there was Duo. He was in trouble and Heero didn't want to leave him alone with Kana.  
  
"Well Heero, what are you going to do?"  
  
"I think you should get some rest."  
  
"And you."  
  
"Hmph, I'll stay here for a little while longer but then I have to leave."  
  
"All right, if you insist." She slumped down into the bed. Heero pulled the covers up for her and tucked her in. Then he went and sat down in a chair near the hospital bed.  
  
He decided that he'd stay here for just a while, wait till she goes to sleep and leave. Her breathing started to slow down as she began to relax. Heero watched her thinking about the last time he had seen her. He had taken a job that Zechs had actually offered him. Zechs and Nion were going away for a month and Zechs didn't want to leave Releena alone. Not that she would be surrounded by diplomats, politicians and other old boring men she had to deal with. Zechs was just being an over protective brother and wanted her to have the best security possible, next to himself of course.  
  
Heero was Releena's personal guard. Spending so much time with the former Queen Heero had become quite fond of her, not that wasn't fond of her before. Their relationship was very secretive. Releena not ready to share her very personal life with the ever critical public and Heero not wanting Duo or Quatre budding in with his life. Which he knew they would. It lasted 6 months and Heero had left suddenly without any notice. He knew Releena would be upset but would understand. Plus he had left a note. It had said, "Omea wa kurosu. Love Heero Yuy." He had to admit that it wasn't a good, good-bye but it was the best the perfect solider could do.  
  
If Releena loved him, which he was sure she did, then he knew she would understand and that he would be back someday. He just needed some time to think. It wasn't some guy thing and he needed space he just wanted to figure out what he was going to do with his life. Two years of peace left him wondering and once he realized he was in love with Releena he couldn't handle it. It was all too real for him and he needed some time to think. Anyway, he had been thinking for a month and a half now. Duo moved in with him three weeks after he had moved to the colony. Of all the places he moved to and all the roommates he could have lived with he didn't know why it had to be Duo. He convinced himself it was because Duo was his friend and this is something friends do. Actually Duo had been the one doing the convincing and persuading Heero into to letting him live there.  
  
Now Heero was beginning to worry about Duo. He had to get back to London before Kana did but he couldn't just leave Releena. There was always Quatre and Trowa. Quatre didn't trust Kana Lamia but Trowa seemed in awe of her. Very odd for his character. Of course Heero didn't know much about the circus clown. He had just found out the gundam pilot practiced sorcery.  
  
Heero sighed and closed his eyes. It was late and he decided he would spend the night. Then he would leave. Right in the morning. Right after he made sure Releena was safe.  
  
~TBC~ Review please! 


	13. Chapter 12

AN- Hmmm... just violence warning... and language.. blah blah blah. I don't own the Gundam wing Characters so don't sue not that you would get much from me.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Lucus looked down at his chest which had a stake protruding out of it. Before he exploded into dust he gave Kana Lamia one good glare. Kana didn't notice the glare but kept walking before Lucus' dust even setteled on the ground. The two guards at the door, dusted. One small timid vamp trying to get her to wait, Kana didn't have time to wait so he got dusted. Lucus and a couple other vamps she didn't know tried to stop her but like the others they were dusted. And she wasn't about to stop there, if she had to she would kill every vampire in the place to get her book.   
It angered Kana that of all the vampires who could have her book it was Dalton Valestin. One of the oldest vampires in existence. He was a vampire that gave up the hunt a long time ago and now was into the business world. He owned many clubs like this one, all over the world. Kana had known him for some time. She would do a couple jobs for him, mostly dealing with magic and complicated spells. In return he would get her things like ancient books, magical items she needed or just pay her with money whenever she was short of cash. The thing that was bothering her is that she owed him quite a big sum of money. This last decade hadn't been good for her and she ended up borroring money from him. Somehow she had spent it all without making a cent of profit. In her defense it hadn't been her fault. The deal she had with a rich business man fell through when he got killed. Even though she was supposed to be gaurding him, it still wasn't her fault. How was she to know that the flirty girl in the bar was actually an assasin. Anyway she was going to face Dalton and get her book. She wanted that book and she would get it with any means nessesary. If there was anything she believed in it was that Kana Lamia always got what she wanted.   
The address Charles gave her brought her to a dance club owned by Dalton. Probably a cover for vampires that like to prey on innocent people. People who thought that they would go dancing, meet some nice guy or girl. Then they get invited to go upstairs or downstairs, where ever, these people being lonely and all, accept the invitation. Some of them might get a good fuck out of it but most of them are eaten right away. Once a vampire pulls you into the shadows you're done for. And this was happening right infront of Kana.   
A small brunette was sucking on the neck of a young man. He was moaning slightly, probably hadn't even noticed what was happening. Kana rolled her eyes at his stupidity. She went over and tapped the vampire on the shoulder. The vamp ripped away from her victim. Bloody fangs protruded out of her mouth. "What?!"  
"Do you know where Dalton is?" Kana asked politely.  
"Fuck off!"  
Kana grinned and shook her head. Sighing, "That's not what I was looking for."   
The vampire smirked, "Well I'm busy right now and frankly I don't like to associate myself with any of Daltons whores."  
The second the vampire turned back to her dinner Kana grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back so hard she flew into the opposite wall. The woman got right back up and came at her. Gracefully she stepped to the side, snatched a chunk of hair and threw her back at the wall with enough force to put her through it. Then before the vampire could get up she yanked on her leg swinging her up off her feet and growled, "Tell me where I can find Dalton now!"  
The vamp gasped, blood trickling down past her eyes from various parts of her head. Before she said anything Kana slammed the back of her head into the wall, "Now!"  
"He's upstairs! Who the hell are you?"  
"Where up upstairs?"  
"I asked you a question, who are-" the vamp snarled.  
Kana stepped bakc. Pulling out a stake she drove it through the vamps chest missing her mark by inches. The women gasped waitng to turn into dust. Kana pulled the stake out of her chest and grabbed her by her throat again.  
"He's in his office, third one to the left from the stairs. He's waiting for you Lamia!" She spat out her name. With no need for the vampire anymore, Kana staked her right through the heart. This time she did exploed into dust.  
The man that the damned vampire was feasting on began to moan as Kana headed for the stairs. If he kept making so much noise he would be found and finished off. But she figured he would be found eventually and the sooner the better for him.  
  
Kana came up to the third door on the left. She took a deep breath in, "Ok!" she whispered to herself as she left the air out of her lungs. Placing a hand on the door knob she slowly turned it until she heard a click. Then she flung the door open and stormed in. The office was pretty tiny. A couch to the right of her and a door to the left. A large desk was in the middle of the room and behind it sat a 3000 year old vampire, Dalton Valestin, along with three female vamps hanging all over him.  
"Hello Dalton."  
"Kana, what brings you here?'  
"You know damn well what brings me here you bloodsucking bastard!" Was what Kana wanted to scream at him but what she actually said was, "What I can't come and visit the greatest vampire of all time. It's just such an honor to do so. It really is Dalton." Ah the art of sucking up, may the award go to me. Kana thought as she smiled at him sweetly.  
"I'm glad you can state the obvious. Is there anything you would like Kana my sweet?"  
"Well there is this book I'm looking for and I heard you had it?"  
One of the vampire whores handed him the book which he took and waved infront of Kana. "You mean this book?" Her eyes lit up and followed the book as Dalton placed it on his desk. "I think you came here for something more than just a book." He sat back in his seat silent for a moment. "Maybe you have come by...... to pay back the money you owe me. The great deal of money you borrowed from me."  
"I was hoping you wouldn't bring that up. That book means a lot to me Dalton." Kana caught sight of two figures in the shadows behind Daltons' desk. It was Reynar and Shade. She could feel their eyes on her. The door opened behind her and she could see Daltons' lips curl up into a disturbing smile.  
"I don't like people who don't pay me back the money they took from me. Especially when I have give them plenty of time to do so." He obviously didn't want to chat. Very unlike him to get right to the point and that made Kana nervous. Dalton was the type of vamp that like to tease his prey before he went in for the kill.  
"Look I have the money. Just not with me." Kana'a eyes shifted as the room filled up with angry looking vamps.   
"That's quite alright, I don't want your money anymore."  
"What?!"  
"You have something that is much more vaulble that a mere sum of money."  
A lump formed in kiana throat in fear of what he meant. "I don't have anything you want Dalton. I don't even have the money!"  
Dalton just smiled, "You know exactly what I want and I know it. I can see it in your eyes darling. Don't bother tring to lie to me." He paused as the vmapires surrounding her moved in closer. "Take her." He ordered his minions and the quickly jumped at the chance to serve him.  
More than a half a dozen vampires hurdeld towards her and more were coming. It was a small office and before she could react she was crushed. Hands grabbed at her visously but she fought back with all her might. Everything was chaos, no one could fight properly when you're tripping over moving bodies and being crushed by the mass of bodies in a small room. I click was heard in the back of her mind but she dissmissed it becasue she had to get out of here. A stake in her hands dusted a couple vamps but soon they pried that form her. Her only chance was to burn that with her magic. She went to conjor up a simple fireball but nothing happened. Her right arm was seized and then her left. Someone punched her in the gut and she doubled over. Then Kana figured it out. Once she stopped fighting the room cleared and she was held infront of Dalton in defeat. The click she had heard moments ago was a ring being attached to her neck. A golden ring obviously since she couldn't make a spark of fire. She was in trouble now and so was Duo. Kana had known Dalton Wanted Shinigami and Dalton was a lot like herself. Anything Dalton wanted he got no matter who he hurt. And this was definatly going to hurt.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Blackness surrounded him but he wasn't alone. Duo could feel dozens of eyes all over him. They were behind him so he spun in that direction. Then they were to his side, then his other side. But no matter where he looked he saw nothing. A tingiling in his hand caught his attention as a glowing scythe formed there. He could feel the power surge through him. The power of death. Lights erupted all around him and soon he saw what he had been sensing. Death, everything and everyone surounding him was dead and he could feel their spirits around him. Bodies spraled at his feet. Most he couldn't identify because they were in a tangle of blood and flesh.  
Duo could taste bile in his mouth as he looked around. He looked down at his scythe. It was no longer glowing but was no covered in blood along with his hands. The God of Death had done all this, Duo Maxwell had killed all these people. Duo sat up abruptly and gasped. A wave of cold air hit his face and his hair flew in his eyes. Once his senses came back to him he noticed her was in a car, moving. His hands were clean from the blood that covered them moments ago. It had been a dream. A terrifyingly real dream, but still just a dream.  
"Good you're awake." Duo's head spun to the front of the car to where he had heard the voice. It wasn't until then he realized that if he was in a car someone had to be driving it. The memories of what had happened before he blacked out came rushing back to him and panic struck him. That is until he saw who was driving.  
"Wufei?"  
"Here," Wufei threw him a bottle of water, "drink this."  
"What the hell is going on?"  
"You were almost killed by a vampire."  
Duo shook his head, "What?"  
"I found you in an alley fighting vampires and then when you passed out. One almost got you but I staked him before he did."  
"You saved me? You Wufei, saved me, Duo?" Duo asked just to make sure he had heard it right.  
"Yes, don't remind me."  
"Wait hold on a second." Duo crawled into the front of the car and sat down next to him. "How'd you know I was there and," he lifted and eyebrow in question, "How do you know about vampires?"  
"Maxwell you Baka! I am a vampire hunter. Vampires are dishounarble creatures that feed off the weak."  
"Ahh... I see... sort of. Hey do you know what I am?"  
"Did you hit your head when you fell Maxwell?"  
"No, but do you know-"  
"Yes I know!"  
"So you know I'm the-"  
"I said yes!" Wufei snapped.  
Duos' eyes shited in confusion as he considered what Wufei had meant. "So where we headed?"  
Wufei didn't say anything.  
"Hey did you happen to pick up my scthe back there. It's brand new ya know."  
"I figured as much."  
"How'd ya figure that?"  
"Griya told me he sold it to a young man with a braid."  
"So there could be hundreds of guys with long braids that shop at his store."  
"Maxwell, don't try to humor me."  
"Oh come on Wufei I'm just trying to have a conversation. You know its when two people get together to converse about topics they both enjoy. One guy says something and then the other guy responds and then-"  
"Shut-up!"  
"Wufie, you don't have to get pissy"  
"Don't call me that!"  
"What Wufie?"  
"Yes!"  
"Alright. So where are we going?" Duo asked again.  
"You all ready asked me that."  
"And you never answered me." Wufei still remained silent. "What do I have to ask you again?"  
"You'll see when we get there."  
Duo shook his head and looked out the window. The scenery had changed from a crowded city to a peaceful forest. The road was winding through trees and getting deeper into the heart of the forest. "It sure is nice out here. No one around for miles." Wufei just ignored him. "Yep, you could probably kill someone out here and no one would find them. And even if they were found it would only be their bones. Lots of wild animals out here I suspect." Still Wufei's exprssion didn't change.  
Suddenly a wave of danger passed over Duo. He squinted his eyes out into the dark to try and find what had set him off like that. Then his eyes landed on Wufei and the warning bells went off. A voice inside of his head started screaming at him to get the hell out of there. But why, he wondered ignoring the voice. Wufei had been his comrade in the war and they sort of kept in touch. What did Duo really know about him. He was a vampire hunter. Duo just found that out tonight. He seemed to be the same Wufei. Except he did seem a bit nervous. He never answered any of Duo's questions. Even when Duo weighed everything out one thing stood out, this situation gave him the creeps.  
The road was coming to another turn. Duo glanced at Wufei, he would slow down a bit while going around the corner. His hand rested on the door handle as he bit his lip in concentration. As soon as Wufei started to slow down Duo threw open the car door and rolled out. He hit the pavement hard but soon rolled onto soft grass. Wufei put on the brakes and the car screeched to a stop. The sound of a car door closing was Duo's cue to get up and run.  
Imediatly he entered the woods. It was dark out but since there were no clouds in the sky the moon gave off enough light. Duo could faintly hear Wufei behind running, breaking twigs and rustling leafs. Duo pretty much figured it out. First the priests at the Vatican wanted him dead because he posed a threat. Wufei was a vampire hunter, he probably hunted demons too. And Duo unfortunatly was a demon and now his former comrade was trying to kill him. Of course he had good enough reason. Duo was the God of Death and he now knew what he was capable of. The dream he had wasn't just a dream but more of a vision. Duo could very well be the man who brought hell on earth. He alone could destroy the entire human race. Wufei has a right to try to kill someone who could do that. But Duo wasn't about to let that happen. "I didn't survive two wars just to get killed over something like this." He chuckled to himself at how stupid that sounded in his head. He must really be scared to be making jokes like that.  
The trees were thining and suddenly Duo came upon and open feild. he was a sitting duck out in the open like this but he still ran. Until Wufei yelled out, "Duo stop! Or I'll shoot you!"   
Duo came to a halt and turned around slowing rasing his arms above his head. 'Great he used my first name, that can't be a good sign' he thought to himself.  
"What the hell Maxwell? Get back to the car now!"  
"Not until you tell me where we are going?"  
"Don't test me Maxwell!"  
"You were going to kill me weren't you?"  
"No, I'm going to kill you if you don't get back to the car."  
"You are going to kill me because I'm Shinigami. You have to kill me before I destroy the planet." Duo spread out his arms and closed his eyes. "Well come on Wufei. Here's your chance. The God of Death is standing right infront of you, unarmed, and you have the gun."  
"Shut-up. I'm not going to shoot you." Wufei snarled.  
Duo opened one eye and smiled. "really why not?"  
"Because it would be dishounarble. You're unarmed."  
"Then get rid of the gun and beat the crap out of me. You know you can."  
"Why are you doing this? I don't fight those who are weaker then me."  
"I think you're chicken! You're afraid to fight the great Shinigami."  
"This isn't a time to be joking Duo!"  
"I'm not joking. I know exactly why you have to kill me so why don't you get it over and done with."  
Wufei looked down at the ground. Inside Duo was screaming at himself. What the hell was wrong with him? He couldn't beat Wufei if he had Deathscythe. Why was he provoking him like that?  
"I have to do this to save the earth, you understand that right Maxwell? So prepare yourself." Wufei dropped the gun and pulled out his katana which he had tucked into his belt.  
"Well it's about time Wufei. For a moment there I actually thought you were scared of me. Wouldn't that be funny-" While Duo babbled on Wufei charged at him with his blade aimed at his face. "Whoa!" Duo stepped to the side as Wufei rushed past him.   
Wufei's leg came up for Duo's head again but he easily blocked it. Turning around, Wufei began to stab at Duo but every time Duo dodged it. Wufei stepped back and threw his leg into Duo's stomach.   
"Oaff!" Duo stumbled back. Wufei was quickly on him, bringing his fist up to his jaw. Duo flew back but got back up in a second. Wufei didn't even need a second to send him back on the ground.  
"Oh shit." Duo saw Wufei come at him with his Katana. His hands scrambled back as he pushed away with his legs. Suddenly his right hand touched up against something hard and cold. He wrapped his fingers around the steel poll and flung it out to block Wufei's attack.  
'Clang!' the sound of steel against steel rang through Duo's ears as his eyes followed along the long poll. It some how looked familiar, a long, slim and light piece of black metal. It was his scythe. He just stared at it bewildered on how it got here into his hands. Wufei didn't even bother picking it up from the alley let alone bring it out here. Oh well might as well use it thought Duo. Power ran through his arms and the black blade egnited as Duo got to his feet. The power continued to run throughout his body until he felt numb from the tingling sensation it was giving him.  
Wufei had stumbled back surprized at what had just happened. But a second later he charged the God of Death once again. Duo looked up just in time to see the Katana clash into his scythe. Strange, Duo didn't remember thinking about moving his weapon up to block Wufei's attack. His blade swung at Wufei but the chinese man jumped back. Duo's vision started to become cloudy and he felt like he was being dragged away from the fight. He recalled that this had happened right before he attacked Heero and Kana. Something inside of him was taking over his body and he had a pretty good idea what it was. It was the very thing that Wufei was trying to kill. No wonder it came out like this taking over Duo's body as he just watched his former friend fighting for his life. Duo was just sitting back watching Wufei get his ass kicked while the demon inside him took over. Oh well, he thought, he knows how to do this kind of stuff better then I do. I might as well let him do the job for me.   
Wufei dodged Duo's blade by mere inches as the edge of it sliced through his shirt. Duo suddenly aquirred this sudden power and it was overwhelming to Wufei. The other end of Duo's scythe came up from underneith Wufei with such force that it knocked his Katana out of his hands. The demon hunter backed up as Shinigami closed in on him. With a blink of his eyes Duo sped up and his hand was now around Wufei's throat. Duo's mouth curved up into a horrifying smile as a low chuckle escaped from his throat.  
  
~TBC~ Reviews!!!!!! Need reviews... to continue... story. 


	14. Chapter 13

AN- Ummmmmm..... ok I hope you don't think I'm crazy after this chapter. It's...... a bit grotesque. Actually a lot. So this has a big warning of gross and nasty stuff like rape ok. I think I was in a dark mood when I wrote this but it does give you some insite into who Kana Lamia really is and about her past. Oh and just a small language warning, people can have such a potty mouth when they are being tortured.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
Pain shot through her chest as her ribs began to seperate with her lungs filling with dusty air. Kana gasped and the pain increased with the sudden movement. Short breathes escaped her until she calmed down and the pain slowy subsided. Her arms were numb and her shoulders were extremly stiff. Pushing her shoulder blades together she managed to crack out the stiffness but it left her with that stinging pain again. Sighing, and wincing in pain from the sigh, Kana slowly opened her eyes. Everything was blury at first but it came into focus a few seconds later.   
"Oh, shit. Oh fucking shit!" Kana looked around and found herself in a dungy old basement. More like a dungeon than any basment but she was definatly underground. The stench of mold and dusty cobwebs tickled her nose and she sneezed. Once again pain surged through her body with the sudden convulsion and chains rattled as she moved. She looked up, her neck cracking on the way there, and saw that she was chained up. Shackles were digging into her wrists making them bleed. They were holding her up high causing her the discomfort in her shoulders. The long chains went up to the ceiling, which was about nine feet high, then went through a loop and back down to each wall, where they went through another loop twice round and were each being held by a vampire. Her feet were also shackled but with a shorter chain and through one loop stuck in the ground beneath her.  
"I'm glad to see you're awake. Did you sleep well?" Dalton taunted.  
"I do have one suggestion." Kana said as she stretched her neck from side to side, "Cushioned shackles, to improve the comfort your lovely facility has to offer."  
Dalton shook his head, "Shall we get started?"  
"Whatever." She said shrugging her shoulders and then pretending that that action did not hurt.  
"So where are you keeping him?"  
"Keeping who?"  
"You know who I'm talking about?" Dalton snarled.  
"No I don't." Kana said with a sing-song voice.  
"Well then where are you keeping Shinigami?"  
"Shini-what?" Kana laughed.  
Dalton chuckled. "I find it amusing that you joke about this."  
"Well it's not like this is a very serious situation Dalton"  
"I suppose you're right. We're civilzed demons here. You have some information that I want. And I'll torture you to the edge of death until you give me that information."  
"I have nothing you want. Hell I don't even have the money I owe you. In fact the only thing I have for a vampire like you is my blood. My blood is like wine to vampires." she licked her lips slowly, "You remember Dalton how tasty I am."  
A woman stepped out from behind Dalton. She was wearing a short dress that needed to be pulled up a few inches before her breasts popped out. "You mean the rumors about your blood is the richest blood ever are true? The magic that flows through it makes it both sweet and salty at the same time. And it's very thick yet goes down smooth. Is that all true?" She asked both Dalton and Kana while licking her lips.  
"You got it. And I'd bet you'd like a try?" Kana grinned.  
"Oh Dalton, could I please?"  
"Not unless you want to die." He said nonchalantly.  
"What can I do when I'm chained up like this Dalton? I'm completely helpless." Batting her eyes inocently, "How 'bout you and your girlfriend come and have a drink."  
"Come on Dal-baby." The female vampire tugged on his wrist but he wouldn't move. He just kept his eyes on Kana. "Fine, don't come."  
She walked confidently up to Kana and stood before her. Grabbing a chunk of her hair she yanked the witches head to the side. Kana kept her eyes on Dalton just as he was. When the vampire sunk her teeth into Kana's neck Kana yanked down her right arm, sending the vampire, who was holding the other end of the long chain, back agianst the wall scrambling to get a hold of the chain. Then she used the slack in the chain and wrapped it around the Vampire's neck while Kana's blood dripped out of the vampires mouth. The vamp was yanked back and Kana tugged on the chains with such force that the vampires head just popped off and she exploded into dust. Other vampires scrambled around Kana and Dalton trying to regain order and the whole time Dalton and Kana's eyes were locked onto each other.  
They both smiled at the same time. "You warned her." Kana stated.  
"That I did."  
"Now you see why this isn't serious to me. You can't come near me. Even if I have this damn gold ring around my neck I still have my demon strength."  
"That you do."  
"So how do you think you're going to torture me from ten feet away?"  
"I have a plan."  
"What, are you going to shoot me? That's not really very creative Dalton."  
"I have a different plan."  
"Oh really, well I'll have you know that I've been tortured by bigger men then you. And when I mean bigger I mean it in every way." Kana said coldly.  
Dalton just grinned. "Did you know I knew your father?"  
Kana winced at the mention of her father but quickly covered up her discomfort. "Well that actually makes a lot of sense. I mean I always wondered if you were an asshole when you were sired or if you picked it up from someone. Since you knew my father it must be the latter."   
"Yes, in fact we were good friends. Well I don't know if old demons like your father had friends but we did work a lot together. He told me many stories. Bragged about all the things he had done. He exspecialy like to talk about your mother." Kana's breath quickened as he continued. "He told me about everything. How he raped you mother, the respected witch of a community that hated him. He made his mark on her and gave her a gift. Did you know he found it absolutly hilarious that your mother couldn't look at you. All she ever saw in you was the monster that 'helped' create you."  
A tear ran down Kana's cheek as she continued to look at Dalton. Her eyes begged him to stop back he kept going. "She could never love someone who had his eyes. And you do have his eyes. They are as dark and as cold as his from what I can remember. Speaking of remembering, you might have been to young to know what was going on but you being conceived wasn't the only time your father visited you mother. He saw her many times during her pregancy with you and after. It was when he got bored of her that he killed her. He told me she had become boring because she had completely given up. He enjoyed her screams of protest, it was what excited him. He almost wanted to do the same to you but figured you be more useful to him alive."  
Tears were now running down her cheeks as he continued to bring back the horrible memories of her past.  
"Do you remember when he found out about that little curse your mother put on you. Imagine what he went through when he found out that his very powerful daughter couldn't do magic while wearing gold. And that the villigers put a speck of gold inside her. I was with him when he slaughtered the entire villiage. My that was a good feast."  
"Please stop." Kana begged.  
"Oh I'm not going to stop." Dalton started to move towards her. "I haven't even given you the details of your mothers horrible experience. I remember it very well seeing as I was there to hear it all. Your father invited me over once to to show me his daughter." he was now a couple feet away from her and still coming. "You were so small. You're hair was as red as a candle flame." He was now right next to her and he lifter her chin to look her in the eyes. "do you remember?" Kana nodded as the image came to her. He cupped her chin just as he did all those years ago. Her eyes hurt from the tears and they followed him as he lifted up the arm of her shirt and put his lips to the tip of her shoulder. His fangs penitrated her soft skin and she gasped as he took a sip. Then he moved an inch down her arm and took another sip. He did this all the way down her arm and then did the same to the other. Soon Kana's arms were red with blood but she didn't seem to notice. Dalton licked the blood off his lips and stared into Kana'a eyes. "You were right, it is very good. Are you ready to tell me what I need to know now?" Kana only nodded.  
  
  
* * * * *   
  
  
  
The God of Death's hands squeezed shenlon's pilot's neck. Wufei grasped for air as he was lifted off his feet. He never expected Duo to take him by surprize like that and it had now cost him his life. He was no longer fighting his former comrade but the monster he had been ordered to kill. Yet seeing the once purple full of life eyes Duo posessed now black and void gave him a disturbing feeling. Just what was going on inside the young mans head must be killing him Wufei thought as the world around him became darker.  
The same thing was happening as when he tried to kill Kana. Duo could see everything, could feel every movement he made. He had even felt Wufei's fear when he had grabbed him. But now the chinese man was calm and had no fear. He had accetped his fate and was ok with it. How could he be ok with dying? Duo thought to himself. As he consentrated on this his grip losened and Wufei fell to the ground. Duo shook his head. It was like he just woke up but he was exhausted. The adreneline rush he had was now gone and he felt very weak. Slowly he sat down next to Wufei who was still breathing, Duo noticed. The braided man couldn't believe he had almost killed him. Sure Wufei had the intent on killing him but Duo never thought he go so far as to kill a fellow gundam pilot. Kana had been right. His power was taking control of him and then there was that voice. It kept taunting Duo anytime his power emerged. It told him to do things he would never think of doing and this scared him.   
Wufei began to stir and it brought Duo out of his thoughts. He helped his attemped murderer up smiling.  
"Maxwell....?" Wufei seemed confused as to who was helping him.  
"Yeah, Wu-man I'm here."  
Wufei sat up and stared at Duo. "I thought you killed me."  
"Now why would I do a thing like that? You are too much fun to bug."  
"I'm still going to kill you. You pose a threat to the world it's my duty to see that no harm comes to this world."  
"Yeah, yeah. Well if you really want another ass-kicking, be my guest." Duo paused and looked at the ground. "But I might not be able to stop myslef this time. It seems to get worse everytime I use my power."  
"So you've become Shinigami before?"  
"yeah, well once. It was earlier today. I kinda freaked out and almost killed this girl."  
"You were fighting a women?!"  
"Well, she's not just any women. Her name is Kana Lamia and-"  
"Ah, then she deserved it. Whatever she did."  
"Huh? You know Kana?"  
"I know of her."  
"Then how can you say she deserved to die when you don't even know her or what she did?" Duo became defensive suddenly.  
"Because she is a monster. Monsters don't deserve to live."  
"She's not a monster!"  
"I see she's brainwashed you." Wufei got up steading himself on his knee. "You may have become stronger and faster but you definatly haven't improved in the brains department Maxwell."  
Duo got up and shoved his nose up to Wufei's face. "You shut-up man. Kana is not a monster, you don't even know her."  
"Really, do people, who are not monsters go around slaughtering innocent people? Do they join forces with the vampires and completely destroy a 2000 year old building for fun. Do they train the God of Death and then plan to hand him over to save their own ass?"  
"Kana would never do anything like that!"  
"Really then why is she in Paris right now striking up a contract with a powerful vampire. A vampire that she owes a great deal of money to."  
"How would you know where she is?"  
"Maxwell, do you really think I would attack you when Kana Lamia is around. She may be a woman but she's also a powerful demon. I knew she had a business meeting in Paris today so when you left Quatres house I followed you. If Kana didn't go to Paris I wouldn't have risked following you in case she might do the same."  
Duo thought about this for a moment and then looked back up to Wufei. "So she's in Paris right now."  
"Yes and probably giving away the where abouts of Shinigami to pay off her debt."  
"Do you know where this Vampire lives?"  
"Yes but you can't go there. If you want to stay alive and not destroy the world I suggest you get out of here as fast as you can."  
"No. I'm going to go to Paris. If all you said was true about Kana then I guess I'm screwed. But I don't believe she would turn me in like that."  
"Are you crazy?! You can't go, I won't let you."  
"Wufei, not only are you going to let me go, you are also going to help me."  
"I would never help you. You'll have to kill me before I help you."  
"Well then I guess you're a dishonarable liar." Duo grinned as Wufei looked shocked.  
"What?"  
"You can't prove anything you said about Kana. You know what, you are the first person to say anything bad about her. Everyone else seems to think highly of her, even Trowa. You lied about everything you said and when I say prove it you back down. You are a liar! Liar!"  
"And you are crazy Maxwell. I did not lie about her being in Paris. She was there and probably still is. That vampire that she owes money to lives in Paris. Even if she didn't go there to sell you out, Dalton the vampire, will have her tortured until she talks."  
"Well then we have to go there, either to prove what you've said is true or to save her."  
"And what happens if Dalton gets a hold of you? You'll end up destroying the world."  
"I wish people would stop telling me what I'm going to do. I have no intent on destroying the world anytime soon. In fact I wouldn't mind using my powers to help out the world. You know be like a superhero."  
"You are impossible Maxwell!"  
"Yeah I know! So where does this Dalton guy live?"  
Wufei sighed in defeat, "Come on."  
"What youre coming with me."  
"Well yes, even if I told you where he lives you're to stupid to figure out my directions."  
"That's cause you give bad directions Wu-man!"  
"Don't call me that!"  
"Don't call you what Wu-man?"  
"That!"  
"What?"  
"Ahh!!" Wufei screamed in frustration and the great Shinigami bounced around him grinning anoyingly.  
  
  
~TBC~ ....................... review ........................... 


End file.
